


The Frog Prince of Asgard

by roryheadmav



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryheadmav/pseuds/roryheadmav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the fairy tale, not the Disney cartoon. Loki is placed under house arrest in the palace of Asgard, on the condition that he will not use his magic for evil purposes. Definitely not an easy thing to do if you have a pesky older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know that some of you are hankering for "Five Sins of An Allfather". Unfortunately, however, I have been pretty much mentally drained from work on the coffee table book. I was only able to do 5 pages of it (which you can preview at http://roryobasan.tumblr.com/post/35007362318/fic-the-five-sins-of-an-allfather-chapter-3), but I really cannot progress beyond this for now because of the work and a very offensive client. Just to keep my sanity, I ended up writing this story (of which there are already 5 handwritten chapters, but I am posting Chapter 1 for now). Please pardon the errors. I edited this first chapter while checking a layout.
> 
> Please do bear with me for the time being. I hope we will be able to get the book done by this week. Then, I can fully concentrate on "Five Sins". 
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you will like this silly little story. ;)

**THE FROG PRINCE OF ASGARD**

**Copyright November 5, 2012 by Rory**

 

**CHAPTER 1**

 

For all intents and purposes, Loki got off pretty easily. For someone who had committed numerous crimes, including indirect treason (for leading the Jotuns, and that included Laufey himself, into Asgard, even if he had summarily dispatched them to the great beyond with all expediency), nearly destroying two realms, and causing injuries and deaths of thousands of innocent lives, everyone expected life imprisonment or, better yet, the death sentence.

 

But no, Thor and his meddling Avenger friends on Midgard made the critical mistake of binding his wrists with manacles and chains and sealing his mouth with an unsightly muzzle. The sight of his adopted son bound thus caused Odin's resolve to punish him to crumble. Let it not be said that the King of Asgard did not have a heart as soft as sweet and fluffy chiffon cake. Not surprisingly, the Allfather's judgment caused an outraged roar to erupt in Gladsheim.

 

Essentially speaking, Loki's punishment was simply house arrest. He was to be confined within the four walls of the palace and compelled to meditate upon his follies and repent the error of his ways through the reading of moral and spiritual scripture as deemed fit for his rehabilitation by Asgard's priests. The best news of all— _Oh, Loki would have jumped for joy when he heard this particular term of his sentence if it were not for the many angry eyes throwing daggers at him!_ —was that his magic was not to be taken from him, but he could only use it for good. To ensure its proper usage, he would be bound to his elder brother, the Mighty Thor. Any ill use of a spell will cause it to rebound upon his brother. This suited Loki just fine. Thor was thick of hide and empty of skull, and was therefore resilient enough to take anything and everything that was thrown at his bulky frame.

 

Loki already expected to see the tears of relief that streamed down his lovely mother's smooth cheeks. If it were for Frigga alone, he would have gladly mended his Trickster ways. But the sight of Thor's unbridled joy—not to mention his uncharacteristic sobs of "Brother! I am so happy for you!"—soured the momentous occasion of his pardon. In a way, imprisonment was his greater desire, if only to see the pain, guilt, and misery etched on his brother's face. Now, he would have to deal with the ebullient albeit dull company of the one Asgardian he hated the most.

 

So it was one bright sunny day that Loki found himself alone with Thor in Idunn's orchard. He was sitting beside the pond, with his back against a large rock, reading a rather hefty tome on the moral treatises of Arngrim the Druid, which should have had him yawning every minute or so. Much to his irritation, however, Thor chose to amuse himself with a big rubber ball, a gift to the Thunder God by Loki's erstwhile minion, Hawkeye. Eyeing that rust-colored ball evilly as it bounced up and down on the cobblestoned path, Loki wondered if he had not erred in preserving the archer's life. He thumped his head on his book as the ball's "boing"-ing noises reverberated through his skull. Yes, perhaps he had been way too merciful with Barton.

 

To add to his trepidation, Thor even had the gall to invite him, "Loki, why don't you put down that book and play with me for a bit?"

 

Loki's right eyebrow lifted a notch. "You would have me violate the terms of the Allfather's sentence."

 

"Come now, Brother. I know your mind has not been on that book for hours, if it ever was."

 

"And how can you expect me to concentrate with you tailing me all over the palace like a love-starved pup? Now, you're even bouncing that noisy ball."

 

"Ah, but this is no ordinary ball. 'Tis been bespelled with the mystical cursive of that legendary Midgardian warrior, Kobe Bryant." As Thor showed him the said signature embossed on the ball, Loki did not deign to inform him of the fact that not only did the toy NOT have any magic, it can be purchased at any Internet sporting goods website in Midgard at the low, low price of $9.97 with Free Super Saver Shipping. "Why, I've heard how Sir Kobe can fly through the air like an eagle, even without a powerful uru hammer in his grasp." There was a most unseemly wheedling tone in Thor's voice as he pleaded in earnest, "Loki, please play with me. I've even put a hoop for us to throw the ball in."

 

Loki's green eyes narrowed at the fruit basket with its bottom cut out, and which was hammered to an apple tree. "Idunn will not be happy if she saw what you did to her precious tree."

 

"But, Loki—"

 

"No!" he stated in finality, picking up the gold Midgardian fountain pen lying on the grass near his hip. With a shooing gesture, he added, "Why don't you run off and pester Sif and the Warriors Three? I'm sure they would like to join you in shooting balls through yonder basket."

 

Loki had no warning except for an angry grunt and a sharp whistling in the air. The ball suddenly struck his arm, so that his pen went flying through the air and then dropped with a plop into the deep waters of the pond.

 

"You fool!" Loki hissed at his brother in fury. "That writing instrument was the finest in all the Nine Realms! No quill could replace it!"

 

"Don't get so dramatic, Brother," Thor retorted. "I could get you another one just like it when I return to Midgard."

 

"Don't you understand, you imbecile! That pen holds special value to me! Go get it right now!"

 

"And get my fine armor wet? I think not!"

 

Anger has a way of making Loki do things that he will ultimately regret. This squabble with Thor was no exception. Before he realized what he was doing, his whole body was stirring with pent up seiðr.

 

"YOU OVERBLOATED TOAD! I WANT MY PEN BACK!"

 

Loki gasped as sparkling green energy shot out of his chest and blasted his brother right where he stood, causing Thor to release his hold on the basketball. Before the ball could even hit the ground, the Trickster watched as his brother began to shrink, his armor and red cloak falling onto the cobbled path. When the seiðr energy finally dissipated, there was no trace of Thor.

 

Hugging the book to his chest, Loki slowly stood up and approached the bundle of clothes and gold armor. Already, he could envision a dire scenario of his adoptive parents plunging Gungnir and a sharp sword through his measly carcass.

 

"Thor?" he asked cautiously as he drew closer and closer. "This isn't funny anymore. I know I didn't hit you that hard…I think. Show yourself right now."

 

In answer to his command, there was a curious rustling under his brother's discarded red cloak. Then, Thor himself made his grand appearance, grousing in a high-pitched croaky voice, "Damn you, Loki! Why did you shrink me? I nearly suffocated in my own cloak!" Feeling something strange about himself, he asked, "Did you toss me into the pond? Why am I wet? And…why are you looking at me like that?"

 

Truth to tell, Loki was overly fond of the color green. He was innately attracted to things in various shades of that verdant color.

 

Except for one.

 

"FROG! ICK!" Loki shrieked in disgust, raising his book high above his head.

 

"LOKI!" Thor began warningly. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

 

His younger brother was beyond heeding warnings. Loki brought the book down with a thump on the ground, missing Thor by a couple of inches because his eyes were squeezed shut in revulsion. Again and again, Loki tried to crush his brother-turned-frog to a pulp, but Thor nimbly leaped out of the way each time. Seeing that he had to defend himself, Thor picked up Mjolnir—which had also shrunk to his size—and threw it at Loki, knocking the book out of his hand. As Mjolnir returned to his grasp, he gave it a few spins with the strap and then let the hammer propel him up, so that he landed on top of Loki's head.

 

"Now, Brother, get a hold of yourself!" Thor declared, giving Loki's head a few pats with a webbed foot.

 

But feeling those suckers sticking to his scalp, Loki shrieked, "EEK! GET OFF MY HEAD!"

 

Thor patiently endured Loki's disgusted swipes, all the while clinging to several ebony strands of hair. In the end, Loki fell to his knees in defeat, hands pressed to his face as he burst into sobs.

 

"I'm sorry, Thor," Loki cried into his palms. "I promise I'll play with you next time. But please! Get off my head and turn back into a man!"

 

Thor snorted in irritation, although he felt a bit sorry for his younger brother who was shaking underneath him. "Have you forgotten that I have no talent for magic? And even if I did, in case it escaped your mind, you're the one who turned me into a frog." He jumped down to the ground and gave his distraught brother several light kicks to his knee. "Turn me back NOW!"

 

Loki peeled his hands away from his reddened, tear-streaked face. "But I don't know how! I don't even know what I did!"

 

Thor jumped on his lap and it took tremendous effort on Loki's part not to swat his brother away. "Loki, just calm down and think."

 

Taking several deep shuddering breaths, Loki tried to veer his mind away from the fact that there was a slimy amphibian sitting on his thigh, even if it was his brother. "I was angry. I wasn't really thinking at all. The seiðr…it just burst out of me."

 

"And it acted on what you said."

 

Loki blinked at Thor in confusion for a few seconds, before slapping his hand to his forehead and groaned, remembering that he had called the God of Thunder "an overbloated toad" prior to unleashing the spell.

 

Thor shook his little green head. "Father did say your magic was going to be rebound on me if you were to use it for malicious purposes."

 

"I swear to you I did not mean to do this!"

 

"But you were angry with me, and looking back on it, you have every reason to be. I shouldn't have insisted that you play ball with me when you obviously didn't want to. I'm sorry, Loki."

 

Loki fell silent at his brother's apology, a bit irritated. Why should Thor always apologize for his mistakes? "So…what do we do now?"

 

Thor shrugged in resignation. "We have no other choice but to talk to Father. Maybe he'll have a solution for this problem. In the meantime, I might as well make good use of this form."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Without saying another word, Thor jumped from his lap and dove into the pond. It took only a matter of minutes before his head popped up from the water, Loki's pen clamped tightly in his mouth. He paddled to the edge of the pond and clambered out, dropping the pen in Loki's hand.

 

"Ewww!" Loki grimaced in abhorrence as a slippery silver string of slime dangled from the pen's cap.

 

Thor rolled his blue eyes, the only body parts that he retained from his Aesir form. "Deal with it, Brother," he grumbled. "Now, come on. Let's go see Father and Mother."

 

Loki watched as his brother began hopping away. Probably remembering his dignity, Thor stopped and straightened up. With great difficulty, he started walking on two legs.

 

Wiping the slime off his pen on his jerkins and tucking it inside his pocket, Loki whipped out his handkerchief and picked up his surprised brother, stifling the urge to squirm.

 

Thor's blue eyes focused on him questioningly, but all Loki simply said was, "Thank you, Thor, for retrieving my pen for me."

 

A semblance of a smile formed on Thor's frog mouth. "You're welcome, Loki."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! I was just informed that we shall be having an editorial meeting for the book tomorrow. Since I might forget to post Chapter 2, here it is.

**THE FROG PRINCE OF ASGARD  
Copyright November 5, 2012 By Rory**

**Chapter 2**

 

"LOKI LAUFEYSON, WHAT IN BOR'S NAME DID YOU DO TO YOUR BROTHER?"

 

Loki winced at Odin Allfather's thundering voice. "Uh, Allfather?" he began with all timidity. "You yourself have just confirmed that I am not your son, so why is Thor still my brother?"

 

"I will not waste my time quibbling with you, Trickster…" Odin fixed him in place with a sharp glare from his one blue eye. "…Because I know that you are at fault."

 

"Oh, Thor!" Frigga was beside herself with concern, as she knelt before the frog that was her firstborn. "What misfortune has befallen you?"

 

"Mother, your words of worry truly touch my heart, but I could use a little hug right now," Thor sniffled pitifully.

 

"Thor, you know I love you, but please don't press your luck."

 

Loki would have chortled at this most tender display of a mother's affection and devotion, but his attention was drawn back to his irate adoptive father, thanks to a rap on his head with Gungnir. "Explain yourself, Loki."

 

"Before I say anything more," Loki raised a finger for emphasis, "in my defense, I would like to state for the record that I had absolutely no malicious intent when this unfortunate incident occurred."

 

Odin leaned back against his chair, the expression on his wrinkled face clearly saying, _This would be most interesting to hear_.  As he tapped his fingers on the armrest impatiently, he said aloud, "I will be the judge of that."

 

The next few minutes saw both brothers taking turns narrating what had happened, punctuated by frequent breaks of barbs exchanged between the two of them.

 

"He was driving me insane with his bouncing ball!"

 

"'Tis not forbidden that he play with me, right, Father?"

 

"If you hated frogs so much, Loki, why did you turn me into one?"

 

"And I said it was not intentional! If it were my true intention, you would have turned into an overbloated toad, just as I had said!"

 

Listening to his two sons' bickering caused Odin to deflate into his seat with the long suffering sigh of a father whose patience had been tried countless times. Ever the dutiful wife, Frigga could only pat his shoulder reassuringly as if saying, "Have strength, my husband."

 

Before he could take another round of verbal insults, Odin banged Gungnir on the floor to bring his sons' attention back to him. Putting his elbow on the armrest, he laid his chin in his open palm. "So, what is it that you want me to do exactly?"

 

"We came because we need whatever advice you can give us to turn me back to normal," Thor said, his amphibian face dark with impatience. Has his father become dull of wit? Was it not obvious why they came to their parents for help?

 

"I certainly cannot turn you back since it was he," Odin pointed to an equally fuming Loki, "who cast the spell on you."

 

Thor was about to pound the living daylight out of his younger brother with Mini Mjolnir when Frigga interrupted, "But I have read something of this nature. I believe it was a tale from Midgard. Only true love's kiss can break a spell of this nature."

 

"Really, Mother?" Thor inquired, stopping in mid-air before he could bring the hammer down on Loki's broad brow. He even turned to the younger god and asked, "Is this true, Brother?"

 

Loki flicked his older brother's revolting frame away from him with his finger. "I have heard something of the sort."

 

"That settles it then," Odin declared, pushing himself up from his chair. "I'll send out a message to all the Nine Realms inviting their most beautiful maidens to kiss Thor. Whoever succeeds in breaking the spell will be his to wed. I'm sure this problem will be easily solved. After all, my heir is much loved…" He grimaced at his younger son. "…Unlike someone I know."

 

"If you have something to say, just say it," Loki growled ferociously.

 

Pointedly ignoring his adopted son, Odin said, "I'll have Heimdall make the announcement to the realms right this very minute. I am very sure that, by tomorrow, we shall have quite a lot of suitable candidates. In the meantime, you, Loki, are in charge of your brother's well being.

 

"Why me?" Loki whined in protest. "I thought Thor was supposed to be in charge of _my_ well being?"

 

"He was…until you turned him into a frog." Odin suddenly loomed over him, exuding the same aura of menace as a Frost Giant. "Deal with it."

 

"Yes, Allfather," Loki grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

 

Putting his hand on his wife's waist, Odin said smiling, "I am famished. Let us all set this matter aside and enjoy a fine meal. Considering Thor's state, I shall have the servants bring the meals your mother prepared to our private suite."

 

"But how can I eat in this form?" Thor asked, looking down at his pathetic shape.

 

"I agree with Thor, Allfather," Loki put in. "Wouldn't it be better for him to stay in Idunn's pond and partake of the delicacies that flit about?"

 

Both of his adoptive parents gave him a smoldering glare. It was Frigga who answered, her beautiful face lit up with a bright, mischievous smile. "I'll tell you what, Loki. Since you are so concerned about the welfare of your brother, why don't you share your plate with him?"

 

Loki's eyes grew round as platters. "What? Me? Share my plate with a frog? Urgh!"

 

"And you, naturally, must bathe together," Odin added in turn.

 

"Bathe? Me? With him? He has slime all over his body! Why does he still need to bathe?" Loki pointed to the frog standing tall and proud with skinny arms akimbo near his right foot.

 

"Oh, and since Thor's room would be too big for him, he must sleep in your chambers," Frigga gestured emphatically.

 

"Sleep? In my chambers? In _my_ bed?" Loki began shaking his head vehemently. "Oh, no no no no no! I draw the line on sharing my bed with a frog!"

 

But seeing the recalcitrant expressions on his parents' faces, the beleaguered Trickster stomped his feet and whined, "Do I really have to?" He was close to throwing a full tantrum.

 

"He is still your brother, Loki. Until he turns back to normal, you shall share. It is the least you can do for him after what you have done."

 

There was a determined tug at the hem of his coat. Loki looked down with a grimace to see Thor grinning evilly back at him. "You heard Mother, Loki. Take care of me. Pick me up so we can dine together."

 

Loki shuddered in revulsion as he pulled out his handkerchief, which was already dripping with slime. But, seeing what he was about to do, Odin remarked with all devilish intent, "I will not have you treat your brother with such abhorrence. Pocket that handkerchief right now and pick him up with your bare hands."

 

"Father, don't torture me like this!"

 

"Pick…him…up…NOW!"

 

Loki's whole body trembled in protest as he slowly bent down to the smirking frog. His handsome face mirrored his immense disgust as his hands gingerly closed around that cold, slimy skin.

 

"See, Loki," Frigga had to comment with great amusement. "That wasn't so hard."

 

"Brother, I need to go to the bathroom first," Thor said, squirming in Loki's hands.

 

"What? You want me to wash you too?" Loki's face soured instantly.

 

"Of course not!" Thor declared in utter indignation. "But I don't think I can hold it any longer. And you do know what the Old Ones say about frog's piss and warts."

 

His revulsion getting the better of him, Loki dashed out the door, holding Thor with his arms stretched way out in front of him. The hallway behind him rang out with the laughter of his parents.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are requesting for an update, here is Chapter 3. Next chapter will be on Thursday though because we really need to get the layout of the book done. Two pics in this chapter were obtained via Google search. Obviously, they belong to their respective owners. And, yes, that second pic was the inspiration for this fic. >XD

**THE FROG PRINCE OF ASGARD**

**Copyright November 6, 2012 By Rory**

 

 

**Chapter 3**

In the Royal Family's private suite, a sumptuous, mouth-watering feast was already set out on the table.

 

"Are you drooling?" Loki growled at Thor in his hands.

 

Thor, who was actually dribbling copious saliva on his younger brother's fingers, quickly countered, "I'm not! It's just the slime."

 

"This looks splendid!" Odin gushed with a pat on his growling stomach. "Did you prepare all this for us, my love?"

 

"With a little help from the Palace Cook," Frigga said, beaming. "I wanted this evening to be special for all of us, since we haven't eaten as a family for a long time now and…"

 

Their light conversation was interrupted by a dark-faced Loki dragging a chair between his adoptive father and mother's seats. He then plunked a blinking Thor down on the chair before stomping off to his own seat.

 

"Now, now, Loki! This will not do!" Odin declared disapprovingly. He picked up his firstborn—albeit with a bit of revulsion as well—and plopped him down on the tabletop right beside Loki's plate.

 

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed in surrender. Turning to his brother, he pouted to the food on the table and inquired, "What do you want?"

 

"Loki, do you even have to ask?" Thor answered, a drop of drool glistening at the corner of his mouth. "I want everything."

 

"Hmph! Good thing I didn't turn you into a pig. You'll definitely eat us out of house and home." Loki started spearing large chunks of meat and shoveling vegetables and stew onto his plate for himself and Thor. Since he was a light eater, he was about to give his brother a larger share.

 

But he was stopped by Thor's request of "Not too much! I'm much smaller now than I was before."

 

Snorting, Loki was about to put the excess back into the serving bowls, but Odin kindly offered his plate to his son instead.

 

Pushing the Frog of Thunder's share toward the edge of the plate, Loki mumbled, "There. I hope that's enough for you."

 

"But the pieces are too big," Thor complained with all the whininess of a brat. "Slice it up smaller and neatly for me."

 

Loki's jaw dropped, his dark eyebrows knitted together in a scowl. "Thor, I've seen you consume large hocks of beef, even bigger than your Aesir mouth. I'm sure your amphibian maw can accommodate all that."

 

"Ah, but my mouth is much smaller and my teeth so dainty and…"

 

"Alright, alright! I'll slice them up! I swear, Brother, you're doing this deliberately!"

 

As he began shredding the meat with a vengeance with his knife and fork, Odin exhaled heavily. "Loki, don't be so angered. Remember that all this is your fault. Consider this as part of your sentence. Learn the virtue of patience."

 

"I'm trying, Allfather," Loki muttered between gritted teeth as he took a strip of meat and measured it against Thor's mouth. "Believe me I am trying."

 

"And why do you hate frogs so much, my son? True, they are slimy. But the more you look at them, they are quite sweet." Frigga noticed her eldest giving her a broad toothy grin. "Frogs don't smile like that, Thor. Besides, it makes you look creepy."

 

 

 

Turning her attention back to Loki, she revealed, "Did you know that there is this adorable Midgardian who looks just like you and he loves frogs."

 

Thor's green head perked up, blue eyes shining with interest. "A human who looks like my brother? I feel sorry for him already."

 

"Just shut up and eat, Thor!" Loki growled at the smirking amphibian.

 

"Now, don't be nasty, Loki. You should know that Thor was so depressed back then when we thought you were lost to us after you fell from the Bifrost."

 

"He was?" Loki asked dubiously albeit with a trace of curiosity, glancing down at the now red-in-the-face frog.

 

"Please don't say any more, Mother," Thor mumbled uncomfortably.

 

"Anyway, Heimdall came to your father and me saying that he had found you. When we checked, however, it was not you at all, but a charming young actor from this place called England. Let me show you a picture of him."

 

Frigga then fumbled inside the pocket of her gown and produced the picture of the actor in question.

 

As Thor looked at the photo, a frowning Odin asked his wife, "Why do you have a picture of another man in your possession?"

 

Loki had only to make a brief glance before he sputtered in his soup. With righteous indignation, he declared, "Who is this charlatan who dares wear my face with such impunity? How could he mar my handsome visage with a loon's broad smile? And he even has the crassness to attire that pathetic excuse of a frog puppet with the raiment of the God of Chaos!"

 

Frigga shot her youngest son a look that silenced him instantly. "Loki, I will not have you speak ill of such a charming and amiable gentleman as young Hiddleston. Why, if you only knew how much it would warm my heart if you only possessed Thomas' good nature." Bestowing several wet kisses upon the photo, Frigga lamented, "Oh, Thomas, my dear Thomas! Why are you not my son?"

 

Evil thoughts were running through Loki's mind as he glared at that picture. The next time he attempts to seize Midgard, the first course of action he will take is to abduct Hiddleston and make him his personal slave.

 

Frigga instantly noticed the change in her youngest's demeanor. "Loki, if you dare harm Thomas, you will personally answer to me."

 

"Uh, Frigga?" Odin tried to interrupt his tittering wife who was pressing the picture to her cheek protectively. "Must I deign to point out that such…fangirling…is most unbecoming of a Queen of Asgard, not to mention kissing the picture of a man who looks like your son seems rather incestuous in the eyes of your poor husband?"

 

Thor also put in, "Don't forget, Mother, that you have another, more good-natured elder son."

 

"Pah! You are one to speak, Thor, considering that all you have in your head is fighting glorious battles."

 

Hearing Loki snickering, Thor inquired hotly, "Does something amuse you, Brother?"

 

Odin somehow managed to pry the picture from his protesting wife's fingers, although with great difficulty. Looking at it more closely, he commented, "I do have to agree with your mother though. The resemblance is uncanny."

 

"I look nothing like him!"

 

"I meant you and the frog Thomas holds in his hand."

 

It was Thor's turn to laugh out loud, seeing the dark glower on his brother's face. "Please don't be offended, Brother. The problem lies in the fact that you are too stingy with your smiles. You have a wonderful smile, and yet you don't show it often. Come on, Loki. Give us a smile."

 

"Do I have to?" Loki growled.

 

"Oh please do, my boy," Odin said in encouragement. "It would do wonders for your demeanor."

 

Loki exhaled sharply. With tremendous effort, he forced the stiff muscles of his face to stretch his lips sideways.

 

Frigga shook her head in vehemence, seeing that fiendish sneer. "No, no, no! That will not do at all! I will not have my baby looking like a villain."

 

"But I am a villain, Mother!"

 

Before the Trickster could get out of reach, Frigga grabbed his head and started massaging his cheeks briskly, earning a chuckle from the Thunder Frog who was very much enjoying seeing his brother's face being contorted in so many comical ways.

 

When she was done, she declared, "That should do it. Now, try again, Loki."

 

Loki glowered at his family, rubbing his aching cheeks. Seeing that he will not be able to eat in peace unless he satisfied them, he lowered his head for a moment in order to breathe and relax himself. When he lifted his head again, Loki gave them a most dazzling smile so that one can actually see sparkles around his head and especially along the vicinity of his pearly white teeth.

 

"Oh…my…God! Just…like…Thomas! Husband, I think I'm going to faint!" Frigga huffed, her right hand flying up to her forehead as she began to keel over backwards.

 

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, WOMAN! I SWEAR I WILL NOT CATCH YOU!" Odin warned in jealousy.

 

As Frigga quickly recovered her senses, Thor could not help but tease his now scowling brother, "Don't worry, Loki. I will make certain that I give you face massages daily. My slime will make for an excellent moisturizer."

 

Loki stabbed his knife into his steak, imagining the meat he was mutilating underneath to be his father, mother and, more so, his older brother. "Fine, fine. Insult me if you must. I will just sit here and enjoy my supper."

 

Because he was such in a disturbed state, he did not see the fly that was circling above the table. The circling insect, however, did not escape Thor's notice. Before he could bite into the bit of meat he held in his webbed hands, Thor found himself carefully eyeing the fly's movements. As it came within range, a long tongue zipped out of his mouth, snagging the fly effortlessly, and pulled it back into his hungry maw.

 

"THOR!" Both Odin and Frigga exclaimed in absolute disgust, seeing their firstborn with his mouth filled with a big fat fly. Loki, on the other hand, was too stunned and revolted to say anything. All he could do was gape at Thor who was chewing on said fly thoughtfully.

 

"You know?" Thor remarked, with his mouth full. "It doesn't taste that bad actually. It has the flavor of the chicken I ate on Midgard."

 

"BROTHER!" Loki yelped as Thor spat out the fly's crumpled wings on his steak.

 

"Thor, what did I tell you about leaving food on your plate?" Odin said sternly, pointing to the gossamer wings. "You should eat those. It is fiber, excellent for your digestion."

 

Loki stood up abruptly, his chair pushing back noisily behind him. "I'm not hungry anymore," he mumbled, his face turned a ghastly shade of green. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my room."

 

All three looked helplessly as Loki immediately departed from the suite. Thor felt suddenly guilty at the way he had treated his younger brother.

 

Wiping his mouth on Loki's discarded napkin, Thor announced to his parents, "I think I've lost my appetite as well. If you'll excuse me, Mother, Father." He then jumped down from the table and hurried after Loki.

 

"It seems we have upset poor Loki," Frigga remarked, sighing.

 

"If he can be distressed about being compared with someone else, then perhaps he could take that as a hint to change for the better," Odin said unperturbed as he continued eating. "By the way, Wife, hand over that picture of Thomas Hiddleston. I will not have my loyal subjects thinking that their Queen is unfaithful to the King."

 

Frigga reached out, seemingly to pat Odin's hand. The Allfather grimaced, however, when his wife's fingers closed around his hand in a bone-crunching squeeze.

 

"My dear husband, do not get between your beloved wife and the object of her fangirlish fascination," she warned, although her beautiful face was lit up with a most charming smile.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little brotherly sweetness!

**THE FROG PRINCE OF ASGARD**

**Copyright November 8, 2012 by Rory**

**Chapter 4**

 

When Thor arrived at Loki's chamber, he found that he had lost his nerve to go over and knock on that carved door to request entry. Knowing his brother's dark mood, he did not want to be on the receiving end of his ire. The Norns only knew how much he hated fighting Loki, whether it was verbally or on the battlefield. Going to his own chamber was not an option. Most likely, its heavy door would be closed to him with no way for him to open it. Even if it were open, his current form would make it difficult for him to perform his regular ablutions.

 

Still, he dared not risk infuriating his brother any further.

 

Before Thor could decide on what he was going to do, the door opened and Loki was staring wearily down at him.

 

"I know that you've been out here for quite some time. Even when you were normal, you have this habit of mumbling nervously in the hallway, although now you're croaking. Come on inside before you disturb the entire palace with your racket," the Trickster said with a graceful tilt of his head.

 

Thor bowed in humble acknowledgement. "Thank you, Brother. You are most generous." As he entered Loki's room, the Thunder Frog let out a gasp at the sight that greeted him.

 

Loki had already closed his door, and he turned around to behold his brother standing awestruck at the lavish dollhouse made in the exact form of the palace of Asgard before him.

 

"I made that when I was little and still new to magic," Loki explained. "It took me two weeks to finish it."  He shrugged nonchalantly. "It is not as elaborate as the real thing, but I think I did well nonetheless."

 

"'Well'? You call all this 'well'?" Thor asked, round eyes blinking at his brother's uncharacteristic humility. "This is excellent work!" He hopped over to the dollhouse, "ooh"-ing and "aah"-ing as he took a closer look at the intricate details.

 

Loki preened at his brother's lavish praise. Sitting down cross-legged on the floor, he flipped two hidden latches at the side. "It opens, see." Demonstrating, he carefully opened the dollhouse to reveal replicas of their respective suites. There were even carved wooden dolls representing the four members of their Royal Family dressed in their traditional finery.

 

"Is this supposed to be me?" Thor inquired, as he looked at the shabby doll of himself. "You must have been playing with my doll a lot. Your doll looks barely touched." He grinned broadly. "Let me guess. You have been re-enacting my greatest battles."

 

Loki coughed guiltily. Yes, he had been playing numerous mock battles when he was a child. However, the reason for his doll's pristine condition was that these play battles had been between himself and the Thunder God, with the notable exception that he—not Thor—always emerged the victor. There was also the matter that he had the tendency to vent his frustrations upon the poor doll whenever he was frustrated with Thor. But of course, he was not going to reveal this fact to his brother.

 

Instead, he suggested, "Why don't you try on the doll's clothes, Thor? I think they will fit you."

 

"I believe I will do as you say," Thor said eagerly. In truth, he was feeling very naked in his frog shape.

 

Loki watched, an amused smile on his face, as Thor donned the tunic and armor. He would have pulled on the leggings, but they were too loose because of his skinny frog legs. Seeing that he had no private parts to conceal, he replaced the leggings on the doll and, instead, draped the red velvet cloak over his shoulders. As the piece de resistance, he placed the winged helmet on his head.

 

Raising his hammer in his right hand, he announced proudly, "Thor, the Frog of Thunder, is ready for action! I shall now face the evil Frost Giant in a battle to the death!"

 

Thor shut his mouth abruptly, realizing that he had just insulted his brother.

 

To his relief, Loki just laughed, reaching for the small bed on the model's second floor.  "Well, this evil Frost Giant is exhausted and needs his rest. He strongly recommends that his great foe, the Thunder Frog, do the same because he has a big day tomorrow. After all, he has all those beautiful women to smooch."

 

"Well, about that," Thor began hesitantly, "there is no guarantee that the spell will be broken."

 

Loki looked at his brother in surprise. "Is that pessimism I hear? Thor, the Allfather's plan is foolproof. He is right in that there are a lot of women who desire nothing more than to be your bride. I am very sure that one of them loves you for who you are and not because you are the Crown Prince of Asgard."

 

"But, can it be called 'true love' if I don't feel anything for the lady? For the spell to be broken, shouldn't I have some sort of…say…in the matter?"

 

"Are you saying that you are in love with someone? Then tell me who she is so that we can bring her here and expedite the swift conclusion of this matter." Loki's face soured in sudden memory. "Wait! You're talking about that woman, aren't you?"

 

Thor couldn't help grimacing. "I wish you would stop referring to Jane Foster as 'that woman'. She is just a good friend, Loki. She helped me during my exile on Earth."

 

"Hmph! If she is as good a…friend…as you say, then maybe she can help you out once more."

 

Thor eyed his brother suspiciously. "Loki? Are you jealous?"

 

The Trickster almost choked at that query. "Where did that fool idea come from? I swear, Thor, your changing into a frog seemed to have led to a further diminution of your brain and what little wit you possessed. I wish someone would just kiss you, so that my torment will finally end."

 

"Do I really…torment…you that much?" There was no hiding the hurt in Thor's words.

 

"Enough with the questions, Brother. You are tired, as I am, and prone to succumb to sentiment," Loki remarked, avoiding answering that question. He helped Thor to remove the helmet, cloak and breastplate, leaving only the tunic. "I hope you don't mind. I cannot let you share my bed. But I believe this is a better option, right? Your own little bed made by yours truly."

 

"If you say so," Thor muttered disappointingly.

 

Gingerly picking up his brother, Loki laid him gently on the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. "You have a long day tomorrow. Get some sleep."

 

"Don't I get a good night kiss?"

 

"Nice try, Thor, but I think you're a little too old for that."

 

Thor dipped his head under the covers and mumbled something.

 

"What did you say?"

 

"Nothing."

 

Loki, however, thought he heard his brother say, "There is no harm in trying."

 

Feeling tired and sleepy as well, Loki chose to refresh himself by just washing his face with clean water from the basin. Divesting himself of his clothes, he pulled on his bed gown before clambering onto his own bed.

 

As he blew out the candle beside his bed, Loki called out to the frog in the darkness, "Good night, Brother."

 

Again, Thor mumbled in reply. This time, Loki clearly heard what he said.

 

"Good night, Loki, and I love you."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cracky dream sequence coming up!

**THE FROG PRINCE OF ASGARD**

**Copyright November 9, 2012 by Rory**

 

 

**Chapter 5**

 

_In the short span of time that he had spent on Earth, plotting its conquest, the one thing that stuck in Loki's memory was the final conversation he had with Tony Stark._

_It was not surprising, therefore, that his dream was of that particular moment in Stark Tower. For some reason, though, there was something a bit…off…_

_From what he remembered of that conversation, Stark had been making his usual wisecracks, although his countenance was grim in the face of the enemy._

_But now, in his dream, Stark was smirking as he began to recite his famous headcount. As if he were inwardly laughing at a joke that only he knew._

_"A super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend," Stark started his spiel, which was already wrong since, in reality, the Man of Iron began his headcount with Thor._

_"Wait," Loki interrupted. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"_

_"Who? Your brother?" Stark asked in turn. "I always save the best for last."_

_"We’ve gone through your silly headcount over and over again. This is my dream. I decide what happens in it."_

_Stark just stuck his hands in his jeans pockets and shrugged. "If you say so. But they will come, and they will_ always _come…for you."_

_A rephrase of that line, but deserving of the same answer._

_"I have an army," Loki stated bluntly._

_This time, Stark's face broke in a wide, almost maniacal smile, which made the Trickster break out into a cold sweat._

_"We…have…FROGS!"_

_Loki's green eyes flew wide in horror and disgust as frogs and toads of all shapes and sizes literally poured out from behind the bar and from every nook and cranny of Stark's penthouse. Panicking, he fired his scepter at the sliming, croaking mass that was heading his way._

_Before he could be overrun by slimy amphibians, a strong arm gripped his waist. Loki never thought he would be so happy to see his brother come to his rescue._

_"Don't worry, Brother! I'll save you!" the God of Thunder declared, lifting Loki up easily. He slammed his hammer down, opening a hole in the floor, and jumped right through with Loki in tow, descending to the level below._

_Thor entered the first room that caught his eye and locked the door behind him. He then strode over to the king-sized bed and tossed Loki unceremoniously on top of the soft covers._

_Before Loki could gather his wits, Thor climbed onto the bed as well, straddling the younger Aesir. Loki froze as Thor bent down and bestowed a hot kiss upon his lips. There was no mistaking the hardness that was pressing down upon his pelvis._

_Thor drew back, breathless. "What reward shall you give me for saving your life?"_

_There was only one answer to that question. Flinging his arms around his brother's neck, Loki mumbled harshly, "Take me, Thor. All of me."_

_For all that he lacked grace and finesse, Thor made up for it with raw power and passion. Loki could barely keep up with his brother's ardor. Instead, he resigned himself to laying back and letting Thor do as he pleased with his body, plowing his cock through every orifice that was available to him._

_And the Trickster, to his mixed joy and shame, reveled in his defilement._

_Loki never realized it was possible to black out from a mind-blowing orgasm in the middle of a dream. When next he woke up, it was to find Stark and Bruce Banner grinning down at him._

_"What are you staring at?" Loki demanded, pulling the blanket over his flushed, aching body. "What do you want?"_

_"Isn't it obvious?" Stark asked. "Seeing that you and Point Break went hot and sweaty the whole of last night, it is SOP to check if you've got some nice little tadpoles about to pop out, especially considering that Thor's wild oats never fail to take root once sown."_

_"What in Hel are you talking about?"_

_"It's simple really." Banner lifted his left hand to reveal a cup with a syringe inside it. In his right hand was a small frog. "Frog test."_

_Suddenly, there was movement beside him on the bed. Tearing the blanket away, he was horrified to see a man-sized frog staring back at him with his brother's blue eyes._

 

_"I love you, Loki. RIBBIT!"_

 

_If that was not bad enough, he felt something cold and slimy squirming between his legs. Flinging the covers back, his emerald eyes widened at the tiny frogs blinking up at him between his thighs._

_"We love you, Mommy!_ _RIBBIT, RIBBIT!"_

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm feeling a little generous today, here are two chapters. Hopefully I could get this story done by this weekend, especially since I will be starting work on a new coffee table book next week.

**THE FROG PRINCE OF ASGARD**

**Copyright November 9, 2012 By Rory**

**Chapter 6**

 

Loki sat bolt upright with a gasp, his whole body trembling and drenched in sweat. He glanced at the dollhouse where his brother lay sleeping. Thor was but a small breathing lump on the tiny bed, curled up under the covers. A quick look outside the window readily informed him that it was the wee hours of the morning, a far too early hour to get up from bed given his habit of waking up late.

 

Despite the horrific conclusion of his dream, Loki's body will not allow him to forget what happened before it. Both his thighs and the sheets beneath him were sticky with congealing come. Worse, recalling those passionate moments caused his cock to stir with renewed vigor.

 

Quietly, so as not to disturb his still slumbering brother, Loki peeled off the blanket and padded over to his bath, the one luxury that he had requested from his adoptive parents. The hewn black marble and granite tub was the envy of Thor, who would often visit his brother's chamber just on the chance that Loki would be generous enough to give him permission to soak in it.

 

Well, he certainly was not going to give his permission now. He had absolutely no intention of sharing his lavish bathtub with a frog even if it was his cursed older brother and despite the strict orders of Asgard's King and Queen.

 

Sitting on the tub's edge, Loki yanked on a cord, letting steaming water gush from the open mouth of a carved lion. When the tub was full, he poured scented liquid soap and bath oil into the water and settled down with a relaxed sigh.

 

As steam rose up and around him, shrouding him in a wispy wall, Loki ran his long, graceful fingers in a gliding motion over his skin, letting the soap and oil permeate his pores and cleansing them of dirt and tension. Leaning back against the wall of the tub, his hands slid over the firm curves of his chest, his palms brushing over pebbled nipples. Loki could barely hold the moan that bubbled up from his lips. His tits have always been exquisitely sensitive. Loki would never admit it to anyone, including himself, how often he imagined what it would feel like to have a wet, hungry mouth nipping and suckling upon his breasts.

 

Thor's mouth, in particular.

 

Loki's eyes fluttered closed. What was the harm in indulging in a passionate fantasy in the privacy of one's bathroom? The decision made, Loki's right hand went down to grip his hardening cock while his left tweaked and fondled his nipples.

 

Lost as he was in his somewhat forbidden desires, Loki failed to sense the small figure that entered the bathroom and was hopping toward the tub. Reaching the bathtub's ledge was easy just by giving a mystical uru hammer's strap a couple of twirls and letting the weapon tug him along. However, the scene of unabashed eroticism that he stumbled upon caused him to overshoot his mark, so that he fell into the water with a soft plop.

 

Loki jerked upright in the bathtub at once, his head turning left and right and then forward. He was sure that he heard something plop into the water. But the suds on the water's surface prevented him from seeing what it was that fell into the tub. His hand groped the floor of the tub in search of the drain plug. His fingers found the chain and he gave it a hard yank, pulling out the plug. He watched and waited as the water started to drain away.

 

The water had gone down to the level of his bent knees when he suddenly felt something grab a hold of his cock. His emerald eyes slowly grew larger and rounder as the water descended to reveal the blinking frog that was clinging to his erection for dear life.

 

"Thank you, Brother!" Thor exclaimed in relief, the top of his head covered with soap bubbles. "For awhile there, I thought I was about to meet my unexpected demise!"

 

Loki's reply, however, was simple but eloquent. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

 

A few minutes later, the Trickster was standing in his now empty bathtub, about to rinse the soap from his body with water from the dragon-shaped spout above his head. Thor was sitting on the edge of the tub, not hiding the fact that he was immensely enjoying the view. The suds on his head remained largely unpopped, resembling a thick, white afro.

 

"You have a very nice body, Loki," Thor could not stop himself from complimenting. "Lithe, certainly not bulky. Almost girlish, if it were not for your trim muscles that give you slight curves in all the right places. Soft, smooth skin as creamy as milk. While obviously you do not possess abundant bosoms, your nipples are so scrumptious, like the bits of chocolate that I enjoyed on Midgard. Then, there's your lean belly that goes down to shapely thighs and the ebony fuzz in between…"

 

"DO…YOU…MIND?" Loki snarled, picking up the Thunder Frog and turning him around so that he was facing the bathroom door. "I never realized that the Mighty Thor, the Astounding Thor, is a deviant par excellence."

 

"I thought you already knew," Thor said with a shrug, turning to face his brother again. "It never was a big secret after all."

 

"Oh, I am well aware of your sexual prowess with the tavern wenches. But this…this is a whole new level of deviancy." Loki turned him around again. "Eyes on the door."

 

"Don't get mad at me, Loki. I acted on instinct. I was about to get sucked through a drain. When survival instinct kicks in, you need to cling to that lifeline with all your strength and never let go."

 

"Thor, you didn't cling to a lifeline. You clung to my cock, which no one has ever dared touch."

 

"Oh, really? I guess that means I am one very lucky Aesir then!"

 

"I wouldn't push your luck too hard if I were you."

 

"So says my greatest foe."

 

Loki exhaled in exasperation. "Do you mind giving me some privacy? I want to finish my bath."

 

"In case you've forgotten, Brother, we were supposed to share a bath, remember?"

 

"You took a dip in my tub, not to mention willfully availed yourself of certain liberties that I would rather expunge from my memory. That should already count as 'sharing a bath'."

 

"You're just being prudish, Loki. We have seen each other naked many times."

 

"When we were children, yes, but not when we became adults." Loki glowered at the frog. "You really have no intention of leaving me alone, are you?"

 

"No," Thor said stubbornly.

 

Loki knew better than to argue when his brother was dead set on having his way. "Fine then. But I want you to stay right there." He pointed firmly to the spot that Thor was sitting on. "If you move one inch from there, I will kill you."

 

Thor raised his webbed hands in acquiescence. "I swear that my bottom will be glued firmly to this location."

 

Although it was against his better judgment to trust his brother, Loki went about finishing his ablutions by stepping into the stream of water that began pouring from the spout. While he was rinsing his body, Thor continued to watch him—and particularly, his body—with lusty interest. Seeing that his younger brother was just letting the water sluice down his skin and was deliberately avoiding touching his clearly aroused flesh, the Frog of Thunder thought it best to offer his assistance.

 

"Brother," Thor began, "the water is missing a few spots. You might want to consider rubbing away yonder suds from your back."

 

"Thank you for your advice, Thor," Loki growled menacingly, "But I can manage on my own."

 

Thor watched critically as said suds began sliding down that graceful back. "I don't think you'll be able to reach it. Let me help you."

 

"Thor, I don't need any help—"

 

But the Thunder Frog's tongue shot out of his mouth and licked away a patch of suds at the small of his brother's back, drawing a shudder from Loki.

 

"THOR, STOP THAT!" Loki hissed as that naughty tongue swiped over the swell of his buttock.

 

"I am only trying to help," Thor said innocently.

 

"You are NOT helping!" Loki jumped, as that lingual organ zipped forth once more to lick his other buttock. "Didn't I tell you not to move?"

 

"But, my butt is still firmly planted to this spot." Thor let his tongue zip out again, the tip poking at Loki's navel.

 

"I SAID STOP IT!"

 

Then, Thor paused, his head tilting from side to side as he stared intently at something.

 

Loki glared at his brother with increasing dread. He knew Thor was up to something, but what. "Just what are you staring at?"

 

"You missed a spot, Brother." He even raised his hand and pointed a suckered finger, clearly in the direction of Loki's semi-erect member. "I'll take care of it."

 

"You will do nothing of the sort! Ahk!" Loki blanched instantly as he felt the tip of a tongue attach itself to the slit of his cock. His face red in fury, he yelled, "THOR!"

 

Thor's unexpected reply, however, was a troubled, "Uh oh!"

 

Before Loki could do anything, Thor found himself being pulled up by his own tongue, much like a rebounding bungee cord, his wide, open mouth closing over the head of his brother's cock.

 

"THOR ODINSON, GET YOUR FILTHY FROG MOUTH OFF MY COCK THIS INSTANT!"

 

Thor, however, was in a difficult dilemma. "Uh, brudder? Uhm sthuck."

 

"What do you mean you're stuck?"

 

The Frog of Thunder waggled one skinny arm reassuringly. "Leth me thry somethin'."

 

This was followed by sloppy slurping noises and what was definitely the disgusting albeit arousing sensation of suction.

 

That very morning, the entire city of Asgard woke up to the God of Chaos' anguished, yet orgasmic, scream of "MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'll be free tomorrow, but it seems I need to go early to work on a Saturday. So, here's Chapter 7. Not sure if I'll be able to post Chapter 8 on Sunday, but I'll try. It would depend upon how much work I'll do tomorrow and if I need to stay up to the evening. :(

**THE FROG PRINCE OF ASGARD**

**Copyright November 9, 2012 By Rory**

**Chapter 7**

 

Part of Frigga's training as Asgard's future Queen was to learn the skill of containing all emotion and maintaining proper decorum at all times. A happy person by nature, she had been known to deteriorate into fits of uncontrollable laughter. But over the years, and with constant exposure to Odin's hilarious exploits when inebriated, she has learned to put a tight rein on her mirth.

 

But never did she imagine that this skill would be put to the test so very early in the morning and by her two adult sons.

 

"There, there now, Loki. Wipe away your tears. I've already fixed it," Frigga said gently, as she set aside the basin filled with warm water and oil and the soft cloth which she had used to wipe away the adhesive that had stuck Thor's frog tongue to her youngest's member. She closed Loki's silk green robe around him and ran her fingers through his wet black locks soothingly.

 

Loki, however, was inconsolable. His reddened face was drenched with tears that would not stop falling from his now swollen green eyes. "I've been defiled by a slimy frog, Mother!" he hiccupped between sobs. "No one will want me now!"

 

Thor, who was wagging his numb tongue in hope of getting the circulation back into it, remarked thoughtlessly, "But, Brother, wasn't a horse your first?"

 

Furious, Loki glowered sharply at Thor, causing the Thunder Frog to fall back onto his mother's lap at its fierceness, before storming back into the bath with a cry of "I HATE YOU, THOR!"

 

When they were alone, Frigga looked down at her firstborn disapprovingly. "Seriously, Thor, I am at a complete loss for words. True, your brother is infamous for his lies and tricks and now for his crimes on three realms. But I never thought you capable of making vulgar statements that you know would hurt his feelings."

 

"Mother, I truly meant no harm to Loki," Thor said, feeling very much guilty and chastised.

 

"Perhaps if you keep saying that to yourself, you will come to believe it as truth. Your brother, however, will forever think otherwise. Loki already holds a deep grudge with you. Now, with your callous remark, you've only driven a deeper wedge between you."

 

"I should apologize to him."

 

"You must, but not now. Not while he is still so…traumatized."

 

They were disturbed by a single hard knock on the door, and then Odin, already attired in his gold armor, strode inside. "Are you not ready yet? Heimdall has already informed me that our guests await us in Gladsheim."

 

"We've had a little…mishap, dear." Frigga rolled her eyes. There was no better word describe it. "Loki is in the bath and Thor…well…he needs to wash his mouth."

 

"Why would I need to wash my mouth?" Thor saw the knowing glare in his mother's eyes, and all he said next was "Oh!"

 

"Are you saying my heir has bad breath?" Odin demanded. Thor almost choked when the Allfather thrust mint leaves inside his mouth. "Chew that." To the bathroom, he called out, "Loki, hurry up! Everyone's waiting for us."

 

Loki emerged from the bath, fully dressed in his moss green finery and armor sans his horned helmet. Wordlessly, he went over to his brother and laid something at his feet. Thor's jaw dropped at the sight of the fine gold armor, red velvet cloak and shiny winged helmet which were clearly newly made.

 

"Thank you, Loki," he said sincerely, but no reply was forthcoming from the younger Aesir.

 

Thor ached for his brother to break his silence, even with a snide remark. But Loki only stepped away, going to their mother's side. He certainly was not about to refuse his brother's offering though. He donned the armor and swept the cloak over his shoulders.

 

As he placed the helmet on his head, he declared, "Let us go."

 

To the Frog of Thunder's astonishment, Loki again walked over to him and picked him up with gentleness that he did not deserve. He was about to settle his older brother on his open palms. But such a position would imply servitude on Loki's part, and Thor would not have his younger brother humiliated any further.

 

"Let me stand upon your shoulder, Brother," Thor requested.

 

There was a flicker of surprise in Loki's emerald eyes, but it disappeared just as quickly. Loki complied, nonetheless, making sure that his brother has a secure perch on his shoulder.

 

Frigga could not have been more proud of her sons than at this very moment. She went over to her confused husband, raising a hand to him. "Shall we go, my King?"

 

"Yes, yes, my Queen," Odin nodded. There was time enough later to learn from her what had transpired between their sons.

 

As the King and Queen of Asgard walked out of his chambers, Loki followed suit, keeping his head straight forward, ignoring the feel of his brother's webbed hand on his neck.

 

"I am very sorry, Loki. Truly," Thor said softly in his ear.

 

The tone by which Thor gave his apology was clear enough that he did not expect a reply. And Loki never gave him any.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smooching commences...or does it?

**THE FROG PRINCE OF ASGARD**

**Copyright November 11, 2012 By Rory**

**Chapter 8**

 

 

It was not easy for Loki to maintain a somber façade when all he wanted to do was laugh in devilish glee. Yes, he was traumatized by the bath incident, but not to the degree that his mother believed. After all, wouldn't a person be disturbed to see a terrified frog clinging to and, later, sucking on one's erect cock? He must admit that he was also rather pissed off with Thor's "horse" comment.

 

Truth to tell, the origins of that rumor was a drunken night at a tavern wherein the youthful Thunder God began declaring to all who would listen about his prowess in bed, and the rather distressing matter that his younger brother had yet to experience the fruits of the fairer sex. Loki, being more interested in tricks and developing his magic, certainly had no interest in wasting valuable time and energy in a nighttime tumble. To divert his brother's unwanted attention toward his then state of purity, Loki had countered Thor's jibes by saying that he had a lover who surpassed his older sibling in the manliness department.

 

"My wonderful lover is better than you, dear brother, because he is hung like a horse," Loki remembered what he had said word for word.

 

Since Thor's mind by that time was pickled in ale and mead, what registered inside his head was "My lover is a horse," the words "hung like" forever lost in the alcoholic fugue. It was only bad luck for Loki that everyone else in the tavern were not only in the same state as his brother, but even went out to spread the vicious rumor to anyone and everyone who would listen to them. Worse, as if it were a portent for disaster, that incident was soon followed by his unfortunate encounter with Svaðilfari.

 

In all honesty, Loki wanted more than anything at this very moment than to throw his brother down to the floor and squash him with the heel of his boot for his slander a few minutes ago. Or maybe he could pierce Thor's measly frog carcass with the tip of his helmet's horn, if he could find the damned thing. How could he have misplaced such a huge headdress?  But then, if he had done either of these things, he would not be enjoying the waves of guilt that were washing over him from the frog perched on his shoulder.

 

"You are thinking evil thoughts again, aren't you, Brother," Thor suddenly asked him with suspicion.

 

_Ahk! Then again, maybe Thor was not feeling so guilty after all._

 

"You play—as the Son of Stark would say—the guilt tripper so well, Loki. For awhile there, your tears nearly fooled me." Thor placed his arms behind his head in a relaxed pose. "Good thing I hid your helmet. Who knows what kinds of damage you can do to my poor body with that thing?"

 

Loki turned dark green eyes toward the frog. "You hid my helmet?"

 

"Call it an act of self-preservation. I know you too well, Brother. Besides, didn't you yourself warn me not to fall for any of your tricks?"

 

Loki let out a groan. "Please remind me never to share any words of wisdom with you ever again."

 

Thor shrugged smugly. "I would if I could. Once you are being particularly villainous, you just cannot seem to shut up."

 

Before Loki could throttle his older brother-turned-amphibian, Odin called out to them, "Hurry up you two."

 

Obeying, the Trickster quickened his pace, approaching his parents who were standing before the massive doors of Gladsheim.

 

"Now, let us get this over and done with so that Thor can be turned back to normal," the Allfather said in all urgency while his beloved wife brushed some dust off his cloak to make him presentable.

 

The guards snapped to attention and then opened the doors for Asgard's Royal Family. As they entered, Odin lifted his head proudly, offering his arm to Frigga. Not one for pomp and ceremony, Loki just walked in after his parents…only to bump right into his father, who had suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

 

Both Thor and Loki found themselves staring in confusion at the empty hall. Odin himself almost stumbled as his lone eye took in what should be a full hall. The only people present were a rather nervous Sif and the Warriors Three and, surprisingly, two Jotuns.

 

"What is going on here?" Odin demanded from Heimdall, who stood as stiff as a statue at the foot of the dais. "Where is everyone?"

 

"I'm afraid I bring bad tidings, Your Majesty," Heimdall began with all solemnity. "I have done as you have ordered me to do yesterday. I have sent out an announcement to all the Nine Realms that you needed a beautiful maiden to break a spell that has been placed on Prince Thor. Unfortunately, representatives from seven of the realms desired to know the nature of the spell, and I was compelled to speak the truth that our prince has been turned into a frog."

 

"And then what happened?"

 

"I received messages from the realms to relay to Your Majesty. But given their…objectionable…contents, I would rather relay a more sanitized version. The ambassadors from Alfheim, Svartalfeim and Vanaheim have said that none of their maidens are inclined to kiss a frog, fearing that they might end up developing warts on their lips. The dwarf ambassador of Nidavellir said not to expect any assistance from the realm since the Aesir have long been known to call their people 'unsightly toads'."

 

"But they do look like toads," Loki argued back, unwittingly revealing himself to be the source of said insult. "Especially when they don't bathe."

 

Frigga slapped her hand to her forehead. "Loki, remind me to wash your mouth out with soap later."

 

Heimdall continued, "We did receive a reply from Surtur of Muspelheim himself. He said not to bother with breaking the spell. Just deliver Prince Thor over to their realm so that he could enjoy frog stew."

 

Loki heard a frightened "Eep!" issue from Thor's lips as he hid himself behind his younger brother's head.

 

"I broached the matter with Loki's daughter." Heimdall looked at the Trickster. "But Hela said that she could not spare any maidens since their kisses will most likely hasten Thor's demise. And you would not want that to happen, Your Majesty."

 

Loki cursed his daughter under his breath.  The one opportunity for them to get rid of the God of Thunder, and she blew it. But then, he remembered that Hela also shared his revulsion of frogs, and all he could do was shake his head.

 

"What about the people of our realm?" Odin asked. "One would think there are maidens out there who want to become a Princess of Asgard."

 

"The reason given by noble houses of Asgard was the same as that of the ambassadors of the elf and Vanir realms. But, the fair noble ladies believe that kissing a frog would lead to a bad case of venereal warts."

 

Loki almost choked on his laughter as the Allfather blustered, "You don't get venereal warts from kissing a frog. Maybe if you lie with one, it is possible. Do you know anything about this, Loki?"

 

"Why are you asking me this?"

 

"Well, you have some…experience…in matters of this nature. Didn't you sleep with Svaðilfari?"

 

 _Not that again!_ "Father, Svaðilfari was a horse, not a frog. And, to set the record straight once and for all, I am not indiscriminate in my choice of lovers, certainly not like your firstborn."

 

Odin looked at him incredulously. "Do you expect me to believe that? That's your greatest lie yet, Trickster."

 

Loki flapped his arms in exasperation. "Why is it that no one believes me when I tell the truth?"

 

"I told you before that if you lie too much, your words will no longer be believed, my son," Frigga said sagely.

 

"I believe you, Loki," Thor put in with genuine sincerity.

 

"Hah! You're one to talk since it was you who spread that vile rumor about horses anyway!"

 

Odin was already close to tearing his hair out in frustration. "So, we have no one who could break the curse?"

 

"Uh…not exactly, Your Majesty…"

 

One of the Jotuns strode toward them, a broad smile on his face, a rarity indeed among the people of this fierce race. Odin was shocked when two large hands gripped his own hand and shook it briskly. Already, the Allfather could see the frostbite creeping up his arm.

 

"Oh, I am so sorry. I completely forgot that our touch can be lethal to Aesir. It is a pleasure to meet the great King of Asgard at last," the Jotun declared happily. "I am the second son of the late, unlamented Laufey and now King of Jotunheim, Helblindi. And that rather shy young Jotun over there is my youngest brother, Býleistr. Say hello, Bý."

 

Býleistr just waved to them timidly, a ghost of a smile curling up his lips.

 

Helblindi went over to Loki and crushed him in an enthusiastic bear hug. "Long have I wanted to meet you, Big Brother. Thank you for ridding our people of the blight that was our father! Oh, and is this Thor? That is quite a nasty spell that has been placed on you."

 

Thor gasped as Helblindi plucked him from Loki's shoulder and gave him two ice cold smacks on the cheeks before handing the poor Thunder Frog back to the Trickster.

 

Alarmed at the possible consequences of the Jotun's kiss, Thor asked Loki in desperation, "Have I turned back, Loki?"

 

"The fact that I'm still holding your disagreeable, slimy form in my hands means that you have not changed back into an Aesir," Loki remarked, the expression on his face saying _Isn't it obvious?_

 

Thor breathed a relieved sigh. "Thank Odin's beard! For a while there, I thought I'll be marrying a Jotun."

 

Odin scowled at his firstborn. "Thor, what did I tell you about using my name in your petty exclamations?"

 

"Well, actually, I am here to talk to you about your offer, Allfather," Helblindi turned back to a frustrated Odin. "Since you have been to Jotunheim, you are already aware that our people are somewhat lacking when it comes to your definition of comeliness. The only one whom you can consider to be a true beauty is our eldest brother Loki. I would like to recommend that you have him kiss your son. If I prove right and Prince Thor reverts to his normal form, perhaps you will consider returning the Casket to us as a reward."

 

"And let your people cause chaos once more?" Odin countered with righteous indignation. "Of course not!"

 

"And nothing in all the Nine Realms will coerce me to kiss Thor!" Loki declared as well. "You have gall, Helblindi, to recommend such a thing to your brother whom you have just met for the first time."

 

Helblindi simply shrugged, already accustomed to dealing with difficult people after long years of experience with his father Laufey. "It was only a suggestion. But please take note that I am not a warmonger like my father. My motto is 'Make love, not war'." He even flashed two peace signs.

 

The Warriors Three and Sif have been watching them in silence. Then, Fandral elbowed Sif in earnest, so that the warrior maiden almost stumbled down the stair.

 

Getting down on one knee and pressing her fist to her breast, Sif announced, although quite reluctantly, "Your Majesty, I am here to offer my assistance."

 

Odin was delighted at her words. He even bent down and helped the warrior maiden to her feet. "Ah, Sif! I knew I could count on you. Now, come, my dear. Just one little kiss and Thor's spell will be broken."

 

There was a devilish smirk on Loki's face as he handed Thor over to her. "Good luck, Lady Sif."

 

"I am ready, Sif," Thor said eagerly, puckering up his lips most obscenely and making expectant humming noises.

 

"You can do it, Sif!" Fandral cheered her on, while Hogun, grim as always, only gave a nod in assent.

 

"Sif, just keep one thing in mind," Volstagg added in advice. He then bellowed in full volume, "FOR ASGARD!"

 

"Quiet!" Sif cried, feeling the immense pressure battering upon her. "You're making me nervous!"

 

Slowly but surely, Sif brought Thor closer and closer to her face, her twitching eyes fixed on those eager frog lips that was slick with slime.

 

Before their lips could meet, her resolve instantly crumbled, and she shoved poor Thor back into his brother's hands with a grimace.

 

"I'M SORRY, THOR!" Sif cried, running out of the hall.

 

Unable to hide his great disappointment, Odin turned his glowering blue eye toward the Warriors Three. "What about you three? Would you not do a great service to your friend?"

 

Hogun instantly turned pale. "I am not comely, Your Majesty. But I'm sure Fandral will be most happy to volunteer, being an expert in all matters carnal."

 

"True, but I have never kissed a man before. Forgive me, Thor!" At these words, Fandral fled Gladsheim as well, with Hogun running after him.

 

Left behind, a flustered Volstagg could only say, "I might end up swallowing my good friend, considering that he looks so tasty. And my wife will be most displeased if she finds out that I had shared my lips with another." And then, so too did he make a swift retreat—well, as much speed as his voluminous frame will allow—from the hall.

 

Dismayed, all Thor could cry out, "COME BACK HERE! WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU?"

 

Odin, however, was not one to give up. He then said determinedly, "If no noble lady will kiss my son, then extend my offer to all women regardless of rank in the kingdom."

 

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Heimdall said with a bow.

 

"No, wait. Let us increase the stakes. Whosoever volunteers to kiss the Mighty Thor shall also kiss his younger brother, Prince Loki." Odin laughed in satisfaction at his nefarious scheme. "Two for the price of one, I say."

 

Loki's eyebrows lifted, his forehead wrinkling. "Why am I now included in this blasted smooching gallery?"

 

"Don't worry, Brother," Thor said in reassurance. "Take this as the perfect opportunity to find a decent spouse."

 

"Hasn't it ever occurred to you that I don't want to get married?"

 

Hearing their exchange, Frigga declared indignantly, "What, and have you remain a single parent for your entire life?"

 

"Mother," Loki began pointedly, "I think I've raised my children quite well."

 

"Sleipnir only turned out well because his grandfather took him in. Jormungand is a creeper, always getting into places he should not be in. Fenrir is an unholy hellraiser. And Hela is a hussy. Yes, you've done pretty well for yourself as a parent."

 

Loki, of course, would never admit that he has big plans during Ragnarok which would involve his offspring. That is, if he could ever get them to cooperate with him. Thinking more deeply on it, perhaps his mother did have a point.

 

In two hours time, with very little effort from Heimdall, a most disagreeable bunch of women were assembled in Gladsheim.  They were a sorry looking lot, with wiry hair, blemished and pimpled complexions, and with teeth that were either yellow or missing entirely. Loki, as expected, was already squeamish at the prospect of having to pucker up with these women. But Thor, who was usually all bravado about matters pertaining to the fair sex, had turned greener than he already was.

 

"Very well then!" Odin announced with a clap of his hands. "Who shall be first?"

 

A woman, who was much older than Frigga, with gray scraggly hair and whose jowls hung loosely on her face, raised her hand eagerly. "Ooh, ooh! Me, Your Majesty! Me!"

 

Loki was inching his way backward, but Odin kicked him in the butt so that he found himself stumbling forward. In his hands, Thor was struggling to break free.

 

"Thor, first. And then, Loki, you're next."

 

Both Thor and Loki blinked in horrified mortification as the old woman pulled out her dentures—which had clearly seen better days—and started licking her lips and smacking her gums.

 

"HEY!" Thor exclaimed as Loki thrust him forward, his head turned away.

 

"You heard the Allfather, Thor. You first!"

 

Thor's tiny body shook, as he watched that offensive puckered mouth moving closer and closer to his face. He could even smell that rank breath which made him want to retch. Sheer terror made him do the unthinkable…and he peed in his brother's hands.

 

"THOR!" Loki cried in disgust as he dropped the Frog of Thunder to the floor.

 

"YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN, BROTHER!" Thor yelled back, making his quick escape to the anteroom at the back with the help of Mini Mjolnir.

 

For a moment, Loki stood poleaxed, unsure of what to do.

 

"Run, Brother, run! Do not let yourself be defiled by the scum of Asgard!" Helblindi suddenly called out to him. Even Býleistr was making shooing gestures with his hand.

 

"Who are ya callin' scum, ya pathetic excuse of a Frost Giant?"

 

"Better pathetic than poxed!" Helblindi even stuck out his tongue, with his brother following his example.

 

Before anyone in the throne room realized what was happening, the degenerate women of Asgard attacked the two Jotuns, who just as gamely put up a fight.

 

Coming to the stark realization that he too was in mortal danger of being gummed to death or much worse—if Helblindi's insulting conjecture proved true—Loki made a most dignified curtsey to his parents. "Allfather, Mother, forgive me, but I have a reputation to preserve."

 

Saying this, Loki dashed after his brother, ignoring Odin's frustrated cry of, "COME BACK HERE, LOKI! YOU HAVE NO REPUTATION LEFT TO PRESERVE, FOOL BOY! YOU'RE A VILLAIN!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me say this right now that I am uncertain as to when I will be posting Chapter 9. I have a meeting on Monday and then we submit the layout for the coffee table book on Tuesday. I can't promise it, but I will try to have the next chapter up by Wednesday or Thursday at the latest. Sorry about this. Two projects are relying pretty heavily on me. :(


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase continues. Please pardon any errors that you might find in this chapter. Been up since 3 am, and my eyes are a bit blurry. @_@

**THE FROG PRINCE OF ASGARD**

**Copyright November 13, 2012 By Rory**

**Chapter 9**

 

Once upon a time, while he was still a pampered youth, Loki harbored the lofty ambition of following in his older brother's footsteps as a great warrior. However, the Norns wove a different thread for him, so that he ended up becoming a much feared villain in all the Nine Realms. Loki would never confess to the fact that there were still times when he wished that he had chosen a different career path.

 

But now, as he was being pursued by hardy Einherjar and women who were determined to osculate him to an early grave with their fish lips and fetid breath, Loki never thought that the sneakiness of a villain would be his salvation. Having discovered and explored every secret passageway built into the complex structure of Asgard's Royal Palace, the Trickster was able to briefly sneak into his chambers to wash his hands off of Thor's rather smelly froggy pee and elude his pursuers easily.

 

Loki wondered if Thor has had better luck escaping from his suitors. Perhaps he had been kissed already and was, at that moment, mourning his would be marriage to a poxed hag.

 

Curiosity as to his brother's fate prompted Loki to emerge from his hiding place—a secret corridor which opened through an ornate frieze in the wall that surrounded Idunn's orchard. The Trickster could not help but appreciate the irony that he was back in the place where all this trouble started. Somehow, it did not surprise him to find Thor sitting on a slab of rock beside the pond. At first, Loki thought that his brother had finally developed a brain. After all, what better place to hide than in the company of other frogs? However, Loki changed his mind just as quickly, seeing that Thor made the critical error of teaching his fellow amphibians to croak to the sprite tune of the Third Movement of Bor's Victory March.

 

"What are you doing, Thor?" Loki asked dryly, glaring down at the froggy chorus.

 

"Oh, hello there, Brother!" Thor greeted him in mid-swing of a small twig which passed for a baton. "I see you have escaped from those foul women. Good for you!"

 

"Damn you! Why did you leave me behind? I thought we were supposed to look after each other!"

 

"It cannot be helped, Loki. For the first time in my life, I panicked." Thor shook his head and added ruefully, "I never thought I'd see the day that I would be repulsed with a woman."

 

"In case you've forgotten, you have been consorting with such lowborn wenches whenever you were sloshed with mead and ale. It is a miracle that you haven't contracted the pox or worse."

 

Thor shuddered at the thought. "I would rather be in the company of these fine amphibians than a poxed whore." He waved to the bullfrog nearest him. "Just take a look at this kind frog over here. You know, he has been giving me the best back massage I've ever had in my life. I don't even have to ask for it. He just climbs on my back. See! He's doing it again." Thor sighed as those webbed feet gripped his back and squeezed. "Yes, that's it. Ahh! Bliss!"

 

Loki watched the now rhythmic movements of the bullfrog on Thor's back with a mixture of hilarity and growing revulsion. "Brother, you slept during our lessons in Biology, didn't you? Otherwise, you would know that your friendly bullfrog is NOT giving you a back massage."

 

"What do you mean?" Thor inquired, frowning.

 

"Let's just say yonder bullfrog is waiting for you to lay eggs so that he could fertilize them with his seed."

 

It took a minute or two for the Frog of Thunder to process what his brother had just said. When everything finally clicked into place, Thor let out an offended roar, sending all the amphibians, including the amorous bullfrog that was oh so close to fulfilling his sexual desires, fleeing into the deep waters of the pond.

 

Loki clucked his tongue, holding back his laughter at the harried appearance of his older brother. "Oh, Thor! How could you not let that poor bullfrog finish? And I am always told that you were a thoughtful lover. Don't you want to have sweet little tadpoles with golden hair?"

 

"You should have told me that bullfrog had vile intentions upon my posterior," Thor said resentfully. "Never speak of frogs or tadpoles to me again."

 

"As long as you stop speaking to me of horses ever again."

 

Thor realized then that he had been in the same position as Loki. Nodding, he simply replied, "Agreed!"

 

"THERE THEY ARE! GET THEM!"

 

The two brothers whirled to see a small squad of Einherjar heading their way.

 

"Loki! Get us out of here!" Thor cried, jumping into the Trickster's hand.

 

"You're the one with Mjolnir!" Loki argued back. "Why don't you fly us out?"

 

"Have you forgotten that you have the power of teleportation?"

 

Loki paused at that question. He just spent close to two hours crawling through every dirty nook and cranny of the palace and not once thought about the convenience of teleporting.

 

"Your dimwittedness is contagious," the Trickster mumbled to Thor.

 

"I maybe dim of wit, but I never forget my powers."

 

Before the Einherjar could apprehend them, they blinked out of existence.

 

"Lord Heimdall!" the Captain of the Einherjar exclaimed. "Forgive me, sir, but the princes have escaped."

 

From out of nowhere, Heimdall's voice replied, "Don't worry. Prince Thor and Prince Loki will not have gotten very far. The King has constructed a barrier around the palace grounds. I will inform you when they reappear."

 

True to what the gatekeeper revealed to the Einherjar, the Royal Princes of Asgard did not get very far at all. As they emerged from the void, they landed face first in a mound of soft hay. Surprised neighing already told them that they were in the Royal Stables. As the two brothers picked themselves up from the hay, they found themselves gazing up at three pairs of blinking green eyes.

 

"Well, well," Loki remarked with a chuckle. "It's unusual to see all of my offspring in one place. What are you doing here, children? Planning Ragnarok in advance without your dam?"

 

Sleipnir rolled his eyes and snorted. As if he and his brothers did not have something better to do with their time than plotting the end of the universe, such as…

 

"JORMUNGAND!" their mother exclaimed in shock and offense. "What is that on your head?" Loki reached out and snagged the wispy panty that was tied like a bonnet on the Midgard Serpent's head. "No wonder your grandmother called you a creeper." He stretched the undergarment out, grimacing at the very thin lace which practically covered nothing. "Please don't tell me that you raided Freya's drawers again."

 

Jormungand just gave the Trickster a baleful glower and poked the tip of a forked tongue out of his mouth.

 

"Don't you stick your tongue out at me!"

 

Fenrir was eyeing the frog who was his uncle with undisguised hunger, which made Thor break out in a cold sweat. "Now, now, Fenrir. Surely you recognize your Uncle Thor." He even raised his hammer to aid the wolf in recognizing him. "See, I have Mjolnir right here."

 

"Listen, Sleipnir," Loki said to his oldest son. "The Einherjar are after us. I know your stable is quite cramped, especially with Jormungand and Fenrir here as well. But it will just be for a few hours. At least, until your grandfather orders them to stop or, better yet, put a decisive end to his nefarious scheme."

 

"But I still want to change back, Loki," Thor pointedly reminded him. "What I don't want is to kiss the desperate women whom Father had gathered in the hall. I have my standards too, you know."

 

"Speaking of kisses," Loki trained his emerald gaze to each of his offspring, "why don't you three give your Uncle Thor a kiss? Maybe that would break the spell."

 

Sleipnir let out choking noises, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as if wanting to retch. Jormungand wrapped the tip of his tail around his neck, clearly saying that he would rather hang than kiss his uncle. Fenrir buried himself under the hay, so that all you can see were his large eyes peeking through.

 

Loki groaned in misery. "You three are useless!"

 

"We'll just have to settle for hiding in here then," Thor remarked. Tugging on Fenrir's tail, he said, "Come out, Nephew. Let your uncle get rid of the fleas from your back."

 

Fenrir cautiously crawled out, wondering what his uncle was up to. When Thor started catching leaping fleas with his tongue, the great wolf let out a relieved sigh and just allowed his uncle to do as he pleased.

 

"I can't believe you, Thor," Loki commented as he leaned against the wall. "We're in a tense situation here and you still manage to grab a snack. No woman would want to kiss you at this rate."

 

Thor replied with a mouthful of fleas, "If you would only kiss me as Helblindi suggested, then perhaps our troubles will be over."

 

"Read my lips, Brother. I am NOT kissing you!"

 

"Oh, don't be stubborn, Loki!" Thor argued as he clambered on Fenrir's snout.

 

"Knowing where your mouth has been, the more I will not kiss you."

 

"Loki, don't you want to know what your seed tastes like?"

 

"I was talking about the fleas you ate!"

 

"So you've already tasted yourself?"

 

Loki exhaled in exasperation and slapped his hand to his forehead.

 

Thor started a novel game with the wolf. Fenrir would throw the Thunder Frog in the air and then Thor would land on the tip of his nose.

 

"Kiss!"

 

"Yip!"

 

"Kiss!"

 

"Yip!"

 

"Kiss!"

 

"Yip!"

 

"YOU TWO, SHUT UP! YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE!"

 

Ever the pervert, Jormungand let out snickering hisses, and for once, Sleipnir had to agree with his sibling. Was it not that obvious that only one person can break Thor's spell? However, since his mother was unwilling to cooperate, then perhaps the matter can be expedited to its rightful conclusion.

 

The only warning that Sleipnir gave was a slight toss of his head. Thor suddenly found himself clamped tightly between Fenrir's iron jaws. On the other hand, Loki was wrapped up in Jormungand's coils.

 

"What are you doing? Free us this instant!" Loki demanded.

 

Ignoring his mother, Sleipnir got up on his hindquarters and started pounding his hooves on the stable wall, neighing loudly. Before either brother knew what was happening, the stable was surrounded by the Einherjar. Worse, who should come up toward them with an evil smirk on his wizened face than Odin himself!

 

As Loki stared in shock, Odin patted Sleipnir's neck, absolutely delighted. "Excellent work, grandchildren! I knew I could count on you!"

 

"What is the meaning of this?" Loki cried in confusion.

 

"Simple, Loki. I enlisted your children's aid in capturing you, and they did a marvelous job." As Thor and Loki were hauled to their feet by the guards and wrapped securely in magicked chains, Odin strode toward the Trickster's offspring who were eagerly assembled before him. "Ah, yes. Now I give you your just reward."

 

Thor's jaw dropped as his father reached into the inner lining of his cloak to take out three things—a carrot, a dragon bone, and frilly underwear which could only belong to his mother. To Sleipnir, he gave the carrot, which the eight-legged horse munched on daintily. Fenrir grabbed the bone and went down on the floor, his front paws gripping the bone tightly as he hungrily gnawed on it. Odin bent down to tie the panty over Jormungand's head and gave the serpent a fond pat.

 

"Traitors!" Loki could not hide his dismay. "You betray your beloved mother for a carrot, a bone, and underwear? I should disown the whole lot of you!"

 

"Oh, I completely forgot," Odin then put in, with a raise of his finger. "I also made a deal with these three. I promised to put them in my will—and, in Jormungand's case, an additional clause stating he has free rein to raid underwear drawers throughout the Nine Realms—for as long as they don't connive with you in instigating Ragnarok."

 

Loki was furious as he and Thor were dragged away. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU THREE FOR THIS! I SWEAR ON MY NAME AS THE GOD OF MISCHIEF, I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

 

To his infuriation, his beloved offspring simply bade him goodbye with a wave of a hoof, tail and paw.

 

When they finally returned to Gladsheim, it was to find the Einherjar carting away ice sculptures of varying degrees of grotesqueness. Frigga, Helblindi and Býleistr were seated at a quaint white linen covered table, enjoying biscuits and tea. The teacups were so small in the Frost Giants' hands that they had to hold their cups' handles daintily with their fingertips.

 

As Odin made certain that his two fuming sons were tired securely to the posts that were erected at the foot of the dais, he asked his wife, "What happened to all the women that were assembled here?"

 

"Helblindi and Býleistr here turned them into popsicles, Husband," Frigga replied. Giving the Allfather a disapproving glower, she added, "I cannot believe that you would allow your sons to be poxed! Shame on you!"

 

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Odin said wearily.

 

"Allfather, I already told you," Helblindi interjected. "Just let Loki kiss Thor and be done with it. I'll even hold my Big Brother's head still so that Thor can steal a kiss." Býleistr nodded in heartfelt agreement.

 

"That would be my last resort, Helblindi King. And, yes, I will give you the Casket of Ancient Winters if Loki's kiss will eventually turn Thor back."

 

"Do not speak as if I'm not here," Loki hissed at the two monarchs. "I would rather be exiled to some dark and dreary dimension instead of kissing Thor!"

 

"Then, maybe I should open the Bifrost to Thanos. He actually contacted Heimdall earlier, saying that he was very willing to kiss Thor in exchange for you. He and the Chitauri have definite plans for you, which involved altars, chains, and…"

 

It certainly was not surprising that both Thor and Loki exclaimed simultaneously, "WE WILL NOT BE DEFILED BY THANOS!"

 

"I did tell Thanos that actually, so you're still in luck." Seeing his sons about to exhale in relief, Odin quickly put in, "But do not relax just yet. It seems we have quite a number of candidates from Midgard, and they are all very eager. Thankfully, we have finally finished repairs on the Bifrost so we can transport them all here." The Allfather raised his voice to the ceiling to call out to his gatekeeper. "HEIMDALL, YOU MAY OPEN THE BIFROST NOW."

 

For some reason, Loki felt a chill run up his spine. "Uh, Allfather? Just where exactly did Heimdall find these candidates from Midgard?"

 

"From what he told me, it was from this rather populated site known as Tumble or something."

 

"Oh shit!"

 

Thor looked at his brother beside him. Because of his small size, he was secured high up on the post so that his frog head was level with Loki's. "Is something wrong about the people of this Tumble place?"

 

Suddenly, the Bifrost opened near the doors of Gladsheim in a shower of rainbow-sparks, ejecting a group of women of all ages, shapes and sizes, but nonetheless very pleasing to the eye. Already, Thor found himself drooling at the prospect of kissing so many beautiful women.

 

"WELCOME TO ASGARD, LADIES OF MIDGARD!" Odin greeted them, his arms outstretched.

 

The women let their eyes roam all over the hall in awe, only to focus as one on Loki's bound form. Those brightening stares only caused the Trickster to struggle furiously in his bonds, trying in vain to break free.

 

Then, the women let out high pitched shrieks that echoed throughout the hall and practically shattered the stained glass windows. Some even raised signs with the words "WE ARE LOKI'S ARMY!" and "WE HEART LOKI!" printed in green and red bold letters. As one, they stampeded right in the direction of the God of Lies.

 

In their shock, Frigga and the two Jotuns jumped right on top of the table. Helblindi even leaped into Býleistr's arms, clinging to the younger Jotun's neck. They could only gape in horror as literally hundreds, thousands of shrieking girls and ladies poured out from the Bifrost.

 

"WAIT, WAIT!" Thor protested, although his voice was practically drowned out by the shrieks of the Tumblr Army. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KISS ME, NOT HIM!"

 

From out of nowhere, Heimdall cried out, "ALLFATHER, THE BIFROST CANNOT TAKE THE STRAIN OF ALL OF THESE WOMEN! IT IS GOING TO COLLAPSE!"

 

"SHUT IT DOWN NOW!" Odin roared, but the Bifrost cannot be closed because of the sheer number of determined ladies that were eager to get their hands and lips on the Trickster.

 

A tear trickled from Loki's eye as his eyelids fluttered close, waiting in resignation for the first kiss to fall upon his lips.

 

But then, another portal opened right in front of Loki. There was no mistaking the energies of the Tesseract that emanated from it. As the Bifrost continued to spit out the shrieking horde, the Tesseract portal in turn sucked them back into Midgard. When the last woman was pulled in, only then did the Bifrost suddenly close. From the Tesseract, a group of familiar people emerged.

 

Thor let out a cheer, recognizing all of them instantly. "MY FRIENDS!"

 

The Avengers gaped at the gilded walls of Gladsheim. Only Tony Stark was not impressed. Pressing a button on his bracelet, the Iron Man armor disassembled from his body, turning into a briefcase at his feet.

 

"THIS is Asgard?" Stark remarked in disappointment, lifting one dark eyebrow at the blazing torches around the hall. "Don't you have any electricity in this place?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, unfortunately, will be on Saturday. I was appointed Associate Editor of the next coffee table book project, so I need to focus on editing the articles that have already been done and do an outline for the entire book. Sorry. Just too much work and responsibilities. It's a big job and I don't want to disappoint people. T_T


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this rather late. Ended up getting hospitalized because of pneumonia. Still rather sick actually, but since this story just won't let me rest, I thought I'd get this chapter up now. Not sure when I'll be able to post Chapter 11. If I can't do it this weekend, it will be up next week. Have a lot of work to catch up on. Please do pardon me if there are any errors in this chapter. :/

**THE FROG PRINCE OF ASGARD**

**Copyright November 20, 2012 By Rory**

**Chapter 10**

 

Natasha Romanoff struggled to maintain her ice cold façade as she removed the thin chains that bound the Frog of Thunder. Still, an amused smile managed to quirk up the corners of her lips as she listened to Thor bawl and sob pitifully, saying between hiccups, "Thank you, Lady Natasha! Thank you!"

 

"Thor, I never realized you were such a wuss," she remarked as the weeping frog hopped down to the floor and hugged her boot. She raised an eyebrow toward Loki who was still chained to the post. "Do I have to release him as well?"

 

"Don't worry, Nat, I got it." Clint Barton promptly began tugging at the chains that held the Trickster. "Nice to see you again, Ex-Boss."

 

"Maybe you should not free me, Agent Barton," Loki said with a hint of smooth wryness in his voice. "It was your fault that Thor and I are in this mess to begin with."

 

Clint stopped at once, looking at the god warily. "What did I do?"

 

It was Thor who piped in. "Loki there did not want to shoot the hoops with me and turned me into a frog."

 

Both of Clint's eyebrows shot up. Narrowing his eyes darkly, he asked Loki, "You're not thinking of turning me into a frog too, are you?"

 

"No. I was thinking of changing into a cute little chick, but always being annoying with its incessant cheeping."

 

Clint thought about it for a second or two. "A chick, huh?" He then continued removing the chains. "I can live with that. Just make sure you give me a nice little nest."

 

"Don't threats ever work on you, Agent Barton?" Loki asked in annoyance as he rubbed his aching wrist.

 

"Nope," Clint answered with a pout. "Because our minds were practically linked when you brainwashed me with the scepter, I've gotten to know you pretty well, perhaps even more than your brother Thor. Oh, before I forget, I brought something for you."

 

He pulled forward his backpack, zipped it open and pulled out a styrofoam tray covered with cling wrap. "I bring you great tidings of your favorite Midgardian pudding!"

 

All stared in shock followed by undisguised amusement as Loki grabbed the tray and peeled back the plastic. Ignoring the stares that were being thrown his way, he plopped down on a stair, took the small plastic fork that Clint handed to him and started digging into a slice of New York cheesecake. Seeing the pleading look Thor was throwing at him, he gave the Frog of Thunder a small bit of the chocolate mousse.

 

"Asslicker," Natasha mumbled at her fellow assassin.

 

"Hey! If the Avengers knew sooner that it would only take pudding to soften Loki up, we probably wouldn't have had to worry about an invasion," Clint replied defensively.

 

In the meantime, Odin was having a heated exchange of words with Tony Stark. "You have the gall, Man of Iron, to insult the great palace of Asgard! Why, this palace is the symbol of royalty, of the opulence of the realm!"

 

"Listen," Tony said, heaving a sigh. "How can you call all this 'opulent'?" He waved his hands to his surroundings. "You don't have any electricity, even though you have a great source of power in Thor's Mjolnir. You have lousy security, because if they are as good as you say, they would have caught Thor and Loki immediately after they escaped." He raised his hands to the Einherjar captain who was glowering hotly at him. "No offense, Hägar. Worse of all, you don't have flushable toilets. Tony Stark never, and I repeat NEVER, uses a heavy bucket to flush the toilet, AllDaddy."

 

"I AM NOT YOUR ALLDADDY!" Odin roared, causing Tony to flinch back. The force of the Allfather's roar was enough to ruffle the playboy scientist's impeccable hair.

 

"But you certainly remind me so much of my own father. You and Howard would have gotten along very well."

 

Frigga threw a withering look at a grinning Dr. Bruce Banner, who could only shrug as if saying, "We're used to this." When a dark shadow fell upon him, Bruce found himself staring at Býleistr, whose eyes were literally sparkling down at him. Not knowing what else to say, he sheepishly greeted the Frost Giant with a simple "Hello."

 

It was Helblindi who explained. "Forgive my little brother, Dr. Banner. Býleistr is an oddity among our people in that he is obsessed with science and not with magic. Because of Loki's…misadventures…on Midgard, Bý has learned about you and he has long wanted to exchange knowledge with you."

 

"I would be very happy to speak with you about the science of Midgard," Bruce said, genuinely pleased to meet a fellow scientist from another realm. "We might even come up with a few ideas for an alternative energy source to the Casket of Ancient Winters."

 

"Oh, I almost forgot," Helblindi interjected. "Býleistr also loves how you transform into that raging green behemoth, although he wishes you are blue instead. You two are similar that way. No one wants to get Bý angry on Jotunheim. Thankfully, he is very long on patience."

 

Bruce smiled at the shy Frost Giant. "It seems we really have much to talk about Býleistr. I want to know your secrets to controlling your temper."

 

The color on Býleistr's cheeks turned a dark red. With a delighted squeal, much like a fangirl who met her idol for the first time, he ducked behind a very annoyed Loki, timidly peering back at Bruce.

 

"Are you sure you're a Jotun?" Loki asked in between chews of pudding, glaring at the blushing Frost Giant hiding behind him.

 

Steve Rogers, on the other hand, had the ignominious pleasure of being hugged by Helblindi.

 

"Who'd ever thought that I would get to meet the Avengers, especially the legendary hero of Midgard Captain America?" Helblindi gushed in undisguised delight. He presented Steve with a sharp dagger. "Captain, nothing would honor this Jotun more if you would but carve your name upon my chest so I could flaunt it to all in my realm." The Jotun king even went so far as to alternately flex his bulging pectorals so that they puffed out like large loaves of bread.

 

"Maybe we can do it later, King Helblindi," Steve said, a taut smile on his face showing just how appalled he was at the thought of autographing a Frost Giant's chest with a knife.

 

"My friends," Thor began as he approached the Avengers, not hiding his joy at being reunited with his comrades so soon, "what brings you to Asgard? You are the last people I expected to come here."

 

"Blame it on AllPops here," Tony answered with a disapproving grimace.

 

"It's Allfather to you, Man of Iron!" Odin blustered.

 

"Allfather, AllPops, AllDaddy…they all mean the same thing."

 

Loki then chimed in, "Personally, I think AllDaddy has a nice ring…"

 

Odin hushed his youngest with a stern pointing finger and a "RAWR!"

 

The Trickster turned tearful eyes toward his mother. "Why does he always roar at me like that?"

 

Natasha could not help shaking her head. To Clint, she remarked, "Now we know why Loki turned out bad."

 

Clint nodded. Having been under the Trickster's mind control, he was aware of the parental issues that Loki has. "Ex-Boss, if you're not happy here on Asgard, I'll be very happy to take you in."

 

"Are you two mortals questioning my skills as a father?" the Allfather asked grimly.

 

Helblindi nudged Steve. "It looks like our sire was a notch higher as a parent compared to Odin King. While I cannot deny that he was greedy for power, he always spoke to me and Býleistr properly."

 

Seeing that Odin was about to blow his stack from the number of potshots that were being taken at his dubious parenting skills, Steve decided to take up Tony's narrative. "Your herald caused a panic of sorts on Earth when he made his announcement about Thor's plight here on Asgard from out of the sky. Needless to say, his booming voice created minor earthquakes throughout the planet. At first, we thought it was Galactus, but Dr. Banner confirmed that the residual energies were definitely Asgardian."

 

"The problem is your open invitation caused a huge ruckus in the Tumblr community," Tony continued. "What you didn't know is that Loki here has many fans on Earth. As much as smooching Thor already held some appeal to them, they were more interested in puckering up with Loki. Seeing that the Bifrost can't handle the thousands, no millions who will be going through it and thus may even cause the cosmos to collapse in on itself, we tapped the Tesseract energy here on Asgard to siphon all the ladies back to Earth."

 

Loki burst into laughter at the sight of the pallor on Odin's face. "Congratulations, Allfather! Who'd ever thought you'd be the one to almost cause Ragnarok?!"

 

"Hmph!" Frigga glowered at her husband. "I knew you shouldn't be making rash decisions."

 

"Anyway, since the Tesseract was going to be opened, we figured we might as well come here and see if we can do anything to help." Tony grinned down at the frog at his feet. "I never thought I'd say this, but you look pretty cute as an amphibian."

 

"Does this mean that you are going to kiss me?" Thor could not hide his loathing at the thought of smooching the annoying mortal.

 

"I haven't thought of doing that just yet, but…" Tony waved to the small group that was standing at a shadowed corner. "…We do have someone here who wants to help you."

 

Thor's jaw dropped as a smiling Jane Foster stepped forward. Behind her were Darcy Lewis and Dr. Eric Selvig. Seeing what became of the Thunder God, she instantly squatted down and picked him up without showing any disgust. "Oh, Thor, what happened to you?"

 

Loki could not hide his anger and resentment. "What is THAT WOMAN doing here?" It was amazing to say the least how the Trickster could say those two words in all capital letters.

 

Jane instantly turned sharp eyes toward the Trickster. "'That woman'? I have a name, you know. It's Ja-"

 

"I don't want to hear it!"

 

"Just ignore him, Lady Jane," Thor said, with a dismissing wave of his arm. "He's just envious of the fact that you'll be the one to break the spell instead of him."

 

"Wait. Why would Loki be envious? Thor, don't tell me that you have been entertaining being kissed by HIM? He's your brother, isn't he?"

 

It was Helblindi who answered, "Actually, Loki is _our_ brother. He's a Frost Giant, you see, although he is a runt by our standards. He was taken from us by the Allfather. And, yes, we have been suggesting that Loki should kiss Thor, having been the one to cast the spell that turned him into a frog to begin with. But he was most adamant against doing so."

 

"And who said that I was against kissing Thor?" Loki asked heatedly. In his jealousy, he has completely thrown out the window any revulsion he may have toward the slimy creature that was his older brother. He wagged his hand beckoningly. "Hand him over, woman."

 

But Jane clung tightly to Thor. "I'm not letting you get your hands or your mouth on him. If you kiss him, who knows what he might turn into?"

 

"Go, Jane!" Darcy crowed encouragingly. "Show him what we Earth girls are made of!"

 

"Do you want me to turn you into a mouse, you vile creature?" Loki hissed at Jane's annoying assistant.

 

Darcy quickly thrust her hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out her ever handy Taser. "Go ahead! Make my day!"

 

"Give me that!" Eric made to reach for the Taser while Darcy tried to scoot away from his grappling hands. "You might hurt someone with that thing!"

 

Loki's attention, however, was diverted from the two when he saw Jane purse her lips together, bringing Thor—who was also eagerly puckered up—closer to her.

 

"NOOOOO!" The Trickster cried as he lunged to seize his brother away from her. But it was too late.

 

Jane pressed her lips to Thor's slimy mouth in a deep, tender kiss and…nothing happened. She kissed him twice, and then three times more to no effect. She drew the Frog of Thunder away from her, her shapely eyebrows knitting together in a frown.

 

"Thor, you taste funny," she commented, smacking her lips thoughtfully, trying to figure out the flavor that was on the tip of her tongue.

 

"Of course, he tastes funny, woman," Loki answered, not disguising his devilish glee. "Not only had he been snacking on fleas, he also sucked my cock just a few hours ago."

 

The shock on Jane's beautiful face turned into revulsion. "YOU'VE BEEN SUCKING ON LOKI'S COCK?"

 

"Uh, Jane?" Thor fumbled for a reasonable reply. "I didn't suck on his cock exactly. I've had a mishap of sorts and…" He whirled toward Frigga. "Mother, please explain to Jane what happened."

 

Frigga raised her hands and shrugged helplessly. "Well, I don't really know how to explain it either. I mean, Thor, you were stuck on Loki's cock. Sucking on it certainly did not help in removing the adhesive that stuck your tongue to it. In fact, you only made it worse."

 

To his great dismay, Jane set him down on the floor. With tears falling from her eyes, she cried "I HATE YOU, THOR!" and ran into Eric's arms.

 

"I told you before I don't want you hurting her," Eric wagged a scolding finger at the Thunder Frog. "You're lucky you are small. Otherwise, I would've done you serious damage."

 

All eyes suddenly turned expectantly toward Darcy, who shook her head briskly. "Hey, don't look at me. If Thor were still hot and hunky, I'd probably kiss him. But certainly not now when he's…slimy and icky." She shuddered all over at the thought of kissing a frog's mouth still reeking of come. But then, a mischievous idea crossed her mind. "Wait a minute! Do you remember that time when we thought Thor died and he came back to life thanks to a jolt of lightning? Maybe that will break the spell."

 

"Electricity...Hmm, that could probably work. I think," Bruce mused.

 

Thor was determined to try anything. Taking Mini Mjolnir that was sheathed at his hip, he said, "Let me summon the lightning."

 

"Not inside the palace, you're not," Frigga exclaimed warningly. "I will not have you ruin all the interior décor I have painstakingly designed for this place."

 

"I have a better idea," Darcy declared as she prepped her Taser, a determined grin on her pretty face.

 

Thor's eyes widened, seeing that Taser pointed at him. "Lady Darcy, you wouldn't dare!"

 

"Come on, big guy! You're already used to this. Just take it like a man."

 

But, not wanting to experience a million volts of electricity coursing through his tiny frog frame, Thor fled, ducking behind anyone who would serve as an appropriate shield. Unfortunately, everyone in the hall did not want to get shocked as well, especially considering how Darcy dogged the Thunder Frog with firm resolve. It was while Thor was dashing across the hall, heading for his mother, that Darcy at last found her opening.

 

"GOTCHA!" she simply said as she fired.

 

The darts missed Thor by a mere centimeter, but they found an unwitting mark. As everyone looked on in horror, Odin shook violently as the electricity jolted through him. Before anyone could make a move, the Allfather fell backward.

 

"HUSBAND!" Frigga cried out as she ran toward the Allfather, cradling his head in her arms.

 

"Don't worry, Mother," Loki mock reassured her, finding immense satisfaction at seeing his adoptive father felled by a Midgardian weapon. "Just think of it as going into the Odinsleep sooner than expected."

 

Eric, on the other hand, had grabbed Darcy by the neck of her jacket and started dragging her toward the Tesseract portal that Jane had opened for them. "You never fail to cause us trouble. Let's go before Odin wakes up and decides to turn you into a cockroach."

 

Jane handed the portal control to Tony. Her eyes mirrored her disappointment as she said once last time to the Thunder Frog, "Goodbye, Thor." Before Thor could even stop her, Jane walked through the portal and disappeared.

 

Crestfallen, Thor's tiny body crumpled in sheer disappointment. "What's going to happen to me now?"

 

"Not to worry," Tony declared, not the least bit daunted that the 'Jane-Kiss-Frog Prince' plan failed. "We have a back up. And…" He glanced down at his watch. "…If my hunch is right, he'll be arriving any minute now."

 

Sure enough, the Tesseract portal opened once more and the dark, grim figure of SHIELD Director Nick Fury stepped out.

 

"I take it the plan with Dr. Foster didn't work." Fury turned one smoldering eye toward Loki, which somewhat reminded the Trickster of how his adoptive father would frequently look at him. It was most uncomfortable. "Why do you always have to be a pain in my ass?"

 

Loki remarked with resentment. "To be honest with you, Director, it was never my intention to inflict injury upon your buttocks this time."

 

Thor was even more dismayed at the sight of the scowling Fury. He looked up at Natasha and asked pleadingly, "Lady Natasha, this is Starkson's back up plan? Please don't tell me I have to kiss Fury?"

 

Fury's sharp eyes turned toward the Thunder Frog, appalled that he would even ask. "Who said I'll be kissing you? Is it you, Stark?" Tony shook his head in brisk defense. "Of course, I ain't kissing you. But we found someone who might be able to break the spell." He then pulled out his communicator and ordered, "Hill, you can bring him in now."

 

At this command, the beautiful but stern figure of Agent Maria Hill emerged through the portal. She was leading a man with handcuffs on his wrists. Thor could not stop himself from gasping at that very familiar face, which was crowned with hair of reddish gold instead of sleek ebony. Loki did not make a sound at all, too shocked for words.

 

Noticing the sudden silence in the hall, a still confused Odin mumbled, "What is…going on?"

 

It was Frigga who let out an ear-piercing squeal as she dropped her husband's poor head back down to the floor in order to rush toward the handcuffed man. _**"THOMAS!"**_

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the delay in bringing you this chapter. I am very busy with work. We are launching the coffee table book this afternoon. And I am also working on another book with a very tight deadline. It's a miracle to say the least that I was able to complete this chapter at all. I cannot promise that I will deliver the next chapter sooner, but I will try. However, this will largely depend upon my workload and schedule. 
> 
> Forgot one thing though. By the next two chapters, this fic will have an additional "Hiddlesworth" tag. I will not say anymore. XP
> 
> A bit of a disclaimer here. Obviously, I don't personally know Tom Hiddleston. So don't think that the way I depicted him here is the same as he would be in real life. 
> 
> PS I have not checked or edited this chapter fully since I need to prepare for the book launch. Please forgive the errors and typos for the time being and I'll correct them once I am not so hectic.

**THE FROG PRINCE OF ASGARD**

**Copyright December 17, 2012 by Rory**

**Chapter 11**

If there is anything that could be said about Thomas William Hiddleston, it is that he is very adaptable.

 

Case in point, being apprehended, for reasons still yet unknown to him, by a dour-faced African-American with an eye patch and his very lovely agent—whom he thought were his former _Avengers_ co-stars Samuel L. Jackson and Cobie Smulders, respectively—while he was filming a movie and then suddenly being whisked off to another dimension where he would find himself facing his lookalike who, judging from the angry, resentful glowers being thrown his way, was probably thinking of killing him off in the most heinous manner. The only thing that was keeping said lookalike at bay was the beautiful middle-aged woman (whom he swore was a dead ringer for actress Rene Russo), dressed in a lavish golden gown, who was clinging tightly to him like all the fangirls he had met in the past and was now indignantly ordering someone to remove his handcuffs.

 

With a nod from Fury, Agent Hill stepped forward with the key and removed the cuffs.

 

Well, he certainly could not get any answers if he were going to appear the aggrieved captive, so instead, he settled for a timid smile and a soft query, "Hello. Could anyone be so kind enough to tell me where I am?"

 

The woman patted his chest reassuringly, with a touch of flirtatiousness. "Why, didn't Director Fury tell you? You're in Asgard."

 

Tom's eyebrows lifted at that. "Asgard? Really? Did Chris put you all up to this?" He paused and thought for a second. When they filmed the first _Thor_ movie, except for the sets, the backgrounds for Asgard were made with computers. Everything around them was green screens. This gilded hall, the sprawling spires outside, not to mention the people dressed in golden armor…they were obviously very real. Sheepishly, he said, "Sorry. Forget I asked."

 

The muscular blond haired man whom Tom could only assume was Steve Rogers—given that he and his companions looked exactly like their counterparts in _The Avengers_ —went forward and shook his hand. "We are so sorry for hustling you over to another realm like this, Mr. Hiddleston, but you can say it's sort of an emergency."

 

"If it is very important, you could have simply asked and given me an explanation, and I would've come with you," Tom replied. "Instead, the Director here stormed on set with his men and arrested me. Chris and Alan were definitely pissed off. Natalie was in tears, begging them to let me go. When demanded for an explanation, Fury would not give any, except to say that I was a 'threat to global security'."

 

Fury started fidgeting guiltily when all eyes were turned to him in disapproval. "Well, I certainly can't arrest him on a drug charge. It would ruin his pristine reputation," he declared in his defense. "And, I must point out, that he IS a threat to global security. You saw all those fangirls. Damn! I can't even get a date nowadays because all the women I'm interested in would start giggling and say, 'Isn't Hiddles adorable?'" The SHIELD Director even went so far as to demonstrate said ladies' reactions, complete with uncontrollable wriggling, flirty hand gestures, batting of eyelashes, and a squealing voice.

 

Hearing the amused snickers from the Avengers, Fury retorted, "You wouldn't find it funny when this man…" He pointed directly at Tom. "…Steals all the women on the planet!"

 

"Well, I'm very sorry for being considered adorable," Tom said with genuine sincerity.

 

His lookalike, whom he could definitely say without a doubt was the God of Mischief himself in the flesh, ambled over to him, his green eyes looking him over from head to toe with measuring slowness.

 

"You seem to apologize quite a lot, Hiddleston," Loki commented, as he circled the actor like a predator would his prey. "Perhaps you should apologize to me as well." Before anyone could react, Loki reached out and painfully pinched Tom's cheeks, stretching it sideways. "THAT FACE DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU! GET RID OF IT!"

 

"OWWW!" Tom cried, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, as his hands went up to free himself from that painful grip.

 

It was Loki's turn to let out a yelp when Frigga grabbed his ear and gave it a twist. She growled, "What did I tell you earlier about causing Thomas harm?" She then turned back to Tom, who was cupping his red, aching cheeks. "I am truly sorry for my son's appalling behavior."

 

"It's alright, Madam," Tom reassured Asgard's Queen. "I've played your son in two movies, so I've gotten into his head, so to speak. I once said that Loki is really just a misunderstood kind of lonely, lost, damaged child."

 

"So you're responsible for all the wrong notions that the Midgardians have about me," Loki retorted. "And who do you think you are calling me a 'child', much more lonely, lost and damaged? Hasn't it ever occurred to you that I LOVE what I do and I don't care what anyone thinks?"

 

"Or perhaps you do what you want simply because it is your most fervent desire to get the attention of the people you love the most," Tom said in rebuttal.

 

The Englishman's words hit their mark. Loki turned red in the face, fire in his green eyes. "You're one to speak, Hiddleston, considering that you are much loved by everyone around you. I had to fight to get what is due me and, yet, I never received the love and respect that I deserve." He then waved his hands to all in the hall. "Everyone here calls me a 'villain.' But I say, I am what you made me."

 

"You can still change. I know that deep inside you, you want to become a hero."

 

"And what is this baseless sentiment?" Loki laughed sarcastically. "Do you think yourself a 'hero' as well because women adore you?

 

"That's where you and I are different. I would rather be remembered for the work that I do and the good that I do to others. There is immortality in goodness."

 

"Just as there is immortality in infamy. But, I do admire your…dedication…to your craft and to your so-called 'fans'. Those…admirers…who think of nothing but to get you in their beds, just for the novelty of fucking a star." The Trickster sneered in the actor's darkening face. "Give it a few more decades. When you become old and wrinkled, I wonder where your adoring throng would be. Midgardians are infamous for their frivolity. When the next pretty face comes along, you will be forgotten. A has been. That's how shallow and cheap they are."

 

The only warning that Loki had was a flash in Tom's blue eye. Before the Trickster realized what was happening, Tom seized his hand and dragged him toward the steps of the dais. Sitting down, he bent Loki over his lap, delivering five sharp smacks on his butt which caused the God of Mischief to howl in pain.

 

"Insult me if that will make you feel better," Tom said grimly, "but I will not have you say bad things about my fans." When the god straightened up, however, Tom instantly regretted what he did, seeing the tears that streaked Loki's face. To everyone's amazement, the actor pulled Loki close and hugged him protectively. "It's alright, Loki. I understand that you speak such because of the hurt that is inside your heart."

 

Loki shoved him back and hissed, "You don't know me, Hiddleston!" However, much to everyone's surprise, the Trickster did not move from the actor's side, although keeping a short distance between them.

 

To this counter, Tom could only shake his head and sigh. Instead, his eyes focused upon the tray of pudding. "Is that pudding? May I have some?"

 

"No! That's my pudding!" Loki said with a snarl.

 

"Oh, it's yours? In that case, I'll help myself then." Tom reached over and snagged the tray, taking the apple crumble. He even used Loki's spoon.

 

"Are you always such a pest, Hiddleston?"

 

"Only to you," Tom answered, licking the spoon. Rather than allow himself to be further goaded into an argument with the Trickster, he again inquired, "Why did you bring me here to Asgard?"

 

"Seriously, Tom," Natasha began, "it's because of the fact that you are…adorable, as you yourself have just demonstrated, is the reason why we need you here."

 

"I don't understand."

 

Tom's eyes widened as a small frog wearing the God of Thunder's armor timidly stopped at his feet. Twiddling his webbed fingers nervously, Thor mumbled resentfully, "Loki turned me into a frog and no one…well, at least, no one decent…wants to kiss me to break the spell."

 

"You did this?" Tom scowled at the pouting Trickster. "Maybe I should give you another spanking."

 

"I'm sure you'd like that, Hiddleston," Loki growled back, "since you are a closet deviant. Only perverts enjoy spanking just as much as you do."

 

Tom flapped his hand once in dismissal. "You're hopeless." He turned his attention back to Thor and the others. "I suppose the reason why you brought me here is because you think that I could break this spell."

 

"It's just my hypothesis," Bruce answered. "I've been doing some bio-scans, and your bio-energies are very similar to Loki's, except that you don't have magical powers."

 

"The long and short of it is that you, Mr. Hiddleston, are a Disney Prince," Tony put in bluntly. "If Loki will not kiss Thor to break the spell, you are definitely the second choice."

 

"Read my lips…I am NOT a Disney Prince," Tom said, grimacing at the dubious title that was bestowed upon him by the passionate ladies of Tumblr.

 

Both of Tony's eyebrows went up at that denial. "Oh, you want proof?" He waved his hand to Odin's two ravens who were eyeing the proceedings from the rafters. "Hey, Hunny, Munny!"

 

"It's Huninn and Muninn!" Odin hastily corrected. "Get the damned names right, mortal!"

 

"Yeah, whatever!" The billionaire playboy philanthropist again waved to the ravens. "Come here, you two! Tom wants to meet you."

 

To the Allfather's shock, Huninn and Muninn swooped down and fluttered around the Englishman, chirping—not cawing—melodiously. Clint could not stop himself from chortling at the flabbergasted expression on both Tom and Loki's faces.

 

Tom, however, was not convinced. As the ravens settled on his shoulder and nuzzled in his hair, he argued weakly, "This does not prove anything."

 

"Still not convinced?" Tony trained his gaze toward the doors of the hall which were open a crack, revealing six pairs of luminous green eyes peeking through. "Come on in, you guys!"

 

There were noisy squawks, growls and hisses. Then, as the guards opened the door, Sleipnir, Jormungand and Fenrir tumbled into the hall. The eight-legged horse and the gray wolf landed on their butts with hind legs spread out while Jormungand was rolled up into a ball, his head, this time adorned with a red hot lace bikini, weaving dizzily. Realizing that they were in the midst of company, they could only grin sheepishly at the curious stares that were thrown their way.

 

Loki was furious. "And what are you three ingrates doing here? Of all the nerve showing your faces to your dam after you have betrayed me! Go back to the stables where you belong!"

 

Loki's mischievous offspring stared at him, aghast that their dam would order them away. Their lower lips trembled, tears clouding their eyes. They then started bawling their eyes out, causing Tom's heart to melt in an instant, completely forgetting that the three creatures before him were the Trickster's monster children.

 

"Are you always this nasty to your kids, Loki?" Tom asked chidingly. "Sometimes, I wonder how you managed to make them cooperate with you whenever you scheme about Ragnarok."

 

"Well, it's not easy, I can tell you that," Loki said with a snort.

 

Realizing that they have an ally in their mother's mortal lookalike, Sleipnir, Fenrir and Jormungand threw themselves into a stunned Tom's arms, burying their heads in his shirt.

 

"There, there now. Don't cry," Tom soothed them, running his hand over their heads. "Loki is just being his usual cranky self."

 

"You don't know me well enough to say that I am cranky, Hiddleston." Loki was scowling at the sight of his offspring spritzing raspberries at him behind Tom's back. "And don't be fooled by these three pests. They are probably worse than me."

 

That brought a new round of crocodile tears, causing an unwitting Tom to scold the God of Mischief. "If you're going to be a lousy parent, don't have any more kids!"

 

"I believe I was telling him something similar just earlier," Frigga commented, pouting down at her adopted son.

 

Seeing that there may be a strong chance of their getting adopted by their mother's kindhearted lookalike, Sleipnir and Fenrir curled up on the steps and laid their heads on each of Tom's thighs. The horse and the wolf were purring delightfully and hearts were flying above their heads. Jormungand, however, has something else on his dirty little reptilian mind. He wrapped his scaly coils around the actor's torso, his head waving to and fro like a cobra on an acid trip, and proceeded to poke the region of Tom's butt with the tip of his tail.

 

Although he was growing alarmed by the feel of that tail prodding his posterior, Tom would not think ill of the serpent. "Uhm…I can't see and…what's he doing?"

 

Frigga squinted closely at her grandson, whose forked tongue was lolling out of his mouth as he panted for breath. "Odin, husband, what is THAT on Jormungand's head?"

 

Odin let out a small cough, realizing that he was caught. "My dear, you know how obsessed our grandson is with underwear. I did promise him a nice panty if he helped us catch Thor and his mother. I simply got the one that I rarely see you wear."

 

But Frigga had already recognized that red lacy number that Jormungand was sporting on his head. "There is a very good reason why I wear that particular underwear rarely. It's one of my select pieces from my Frigga's Secret lingerie line."

 

"I don't understand." Odin was shaking his head in confusion. Frigga leaned over and whispered in her husband's ear, which instantly caused Odin to turn white and his lips forming a very round O. "Oops! I guess I made a mistake," the Allfather said, blushing.

 

"Yes, a very big mistake…if you don't want to share a passionate evening in our marriage bed," Frigga remarked frankly.

 

Tom was having difficulty processing the elder gods' exchange. "Wait! Are you telling me that what Jormungand has on his head is underwear and it's magicked?"

 

Loki was greatly amused by the anxious expression on the actor's face. "Magicked is the right word for it. Judging from Jormungand's reaction, I'd say said panty makes the wearer quite randy."

 

"GET HIM OFF ME!"

 

"Oh, come on now, Hiddleston! I want to have grandchildren. Make sure they're twins, alright?"

 

"I HAVE NO PLANS OF GIVING YOU ANYTHING, MUCH MORE GRANDCHILDREN! GET HIM OFF ME…RIGHT NOW!!"

 

Seeing their mortal guest, and their one hope of breaking the spell on Thor, in a state of agitation, Odin volunteered, "I'll do it." He gingerly reached out to his grandson's bobbing head. "Come now, Jormungand. Give your grandfather that panty."

 

At the sight of that approaching hand, however, Jormungand opened his mouth wide, revealing fangs dripping with poison, and stretched his body to lunge at Odin's fingers. Thor seized that moment to jump high and snatch the panty off of his head. He promptly handed the offensive undergarment to his mother.

 

Odin's right hand closed into a tight fist as he decked the naughty serpent's head. "How dare you strike at me! You really are your mother's get!"

 

The removal of the panty and that knock on his noggin cleared the amorous fog from his brain. Wearily, he thumped his chin right on top of the actor's head and instantly fell asleep. Tom even lifted his hand to tap the serpent's head just to make sure that he was slumbering peacefully.

 

Relieved at last, Tom breathed out a sigh and returned to the matter at hand. "Now, about my being able to break the spell, while it may be true that I do have similar bio-energies as Loki, we mustn't forget the magical element to this. Practically every fairy tale that I've read as a child tell of spells being broken by true love's kiss. Well, since I don't really know Thor personally, I don't think I'm the right person to do the job."

 

"But you love Chris Hemsworth don't you?" Steve unwittingly put in. "Can't you pretend that Thor is him?"

 

Tony's eyebrows shot up quickly at those two queries. "Steven Rogers! I…am…SHOCKED! That's the last thing I expected to come out of your mouth! I never figured you for the type to read the gossip columns!"

 

Steve's face turned bright red. "I don't read the tabloids!" he argued. "Clint made me read something that he had printed out from this website called AO3. And quite frankly, my mind went into total shutdown."

 

All eyes were focused on Clint, who slowly inched backwards. "Hey! I was just broadening the Captain's view of the world today through popular literature."

 

Natasha slapped her hand to her forehead, exasperated by her fellow assassin's antics. "You don't do it by letting a virgin brain like Steve read fanfiction."

 

"What's wrong about fanfiction? A lot of them are excellent reads," Frigga blurted, only to fall silent when the Allfather turned his suspicious glower toward her.

 

Nonplused, Helblindi urged Asgard's queen, "Oh, please, please! You must tell me where I can read this juicy fanfiction!" To this eager exclamation, Bruce raised the tablet that he had produced from inside his pocket and showed a portion of a text to the Jotun. As Býleistr also joined in to peek, Helblindi's head instantly went up, his blue face mirroring his shock. "Sir Hiddleston, you and Sir Hemsworth are very, very naughty men."

 

"Don't believe what you've just read. It's just the product of a fan writer's rather fertile and lascivious imagination," Tom said with a groan. "There are actually some rather…steamy…ones involving me and Loki."

 

Loki was mortified. "WHAT? Damn, I knew I should have destroyed Midgard instead of trying to conquer it! I'll have you know, Hiddleston, I am not narcissistic enough to even contemplate having sex with you!"

 

"But, Brother," Thor interrupted. "I did catch you one time doing it with two of your doubles."

 

"SHUT UP, THOR!"

 

Tom waved his hands. "Let's put all talk of fanfiction aside for a moment and focus on the matter at hand. What I am trying to say is that, before I should make an attempt at breaking the spell, I think it would be best to start with the people who do know Thor, especially those who consider him as a good friend."

 

Bruce interjected, "Well, we've already tried Jane earlier, but obviously it didn't work. But, I do agree with you. Maybe we should explore other options first."

 

"Very well then," Tony began with a clap of his hands. "As everyone always says…Ladies first."

 

Everyone turned to Natasha and Agent Hill. "Sorry," Maria Hill quickly countered. "I know pretty damned well that if I kiss Thor he won't change back."

 

"What's wrong, Ice Queen?" Tony demanded. "Afraid of getting warts on those nice lips of yours?"

 

It was Natasha who replied, albeit somewhat embarrassed. "It's not that, but…"

 

Clint let out an exaggerated gasp. "OH MY GOD! Nat and Agent Hill are shagging each other!" He then added mischievously, "Can I watch?"

 

"SHUT UP, HAWKEYE!" the two ladies said in unison.

 

Clint, however, could not be stopped from teasing once he was on a roll. He bent down and tapped a snoozing Jormungand on the head. "Hey, Jory! I could get you panties from Hill and Nat since they obviously don't need them."

 

Jormungand woke up in an instant. He turned to the assassin and nodded eagerly.

 

There were loud clicks of the safety being removed from automatics, and Clint swiftly ducked behind Tom. With a twist of his upper body, Jormungand cowered at the back of Hawkeye's head.

 

"Wait! Don't shoot me!" Tom cried out, waving his hands frantically.

 

"In every conflict, Mr. Hiddleston, there will be casualties," Agent Hill said sagely.

 

"Don't worry," Natasha added. "We'll prepare a nice memorial service for you and we'll make sure that all your fans have a look at you inside your coffin."

 

"I'm not ready to die! I still have an Oscar to win!"

 

"Guns down, ladies," Fury at last decided to step in. "We don't shoot innocent bystanders, especially one whose fans are likely to kill **_us_** if we even harm a single hair on his head. But I do agree with Mr. Hiddleston that we are simply delaying the inevitable. So let's just get on with it and maybe we can get back home."

 

"You first, Director," Tony said, wagging his eyebrows. "Remember that one should always lead by example."

 

"Nay!" Thor protested vehemently. "I will not be kissed by Director Fury!"

 

Before he could dash off, however, Fury had already snatched him up in his hands. The Thunder Frog turned as white as a ghost as Fury's thick lips pressed against his mouth. Having done his part, the SHIELD director thrust a gagging Thor into Tony's hands.

 

"What the fuck? What have you been putting inside your mouth?" Fury asked, spitting again and again.

 

Loki answered helpfully, "My cock and Fenrir's fleas!"

 

"URGH!"

 

Tony held Thor out to Hawkeye. "Your turn, Bird Brain."

 

"Nope, not me," Clint said with a firm shake of his head.

 

"And why not? Don't tell me you've been shagging a guy in the team!"

 

"WHAT? Of course not! But…" Clint stepped out from his hiding place behind the Englishman. "…Ever since I was brainwashed by Loki, I seem to have developed a kind of fetish for guys with broad foreheads as a result of receding hairlines."

 

"Are you insulting me, Barton?" Loki growled menacingly.

 

But Hawkeye has more to add. Pointedly ignoring the God of Lies, Clint continued, "Plus there's the fact that Loki has this habit of crying for Thor in his sleep." He then mimicked, "'Brother, don't leave me! Let me be with you forever!' The only way I could get him to sleep was to kiss his forehead. Worked every time."

 

"Yes, Loki is prone to nightmares and kissing his brow was the only way by which I could soothe his mind," Thor confirmed as he wiped his mouth of Fury's loathsome kiss.

 

"So, if you want me to kiss someone it would most likely be Loki or Tom here because..." Swiftly, Clint grabbed Loki's face and bent his head down a bit so he could kiss his forehead. Before Tom could get away, the assassin gave him a similar smooch on the brow. The felonious deed done, Clint turned to his comrades, grinning broadly, and gave them two thumbs up. "Man, these two guys taste like Grade A pudding!"

 

Furious at the archer's antics, Loki was engaged in a furious tug of war with Odin for Gungnir. "Let me borrow Gungnir for just a second, Allfather! I want a hardboiled egg for breakfast!"

 

Shrugging helplessly, Tony rolled his eyes and turned Thor around in his grasp. "My turn, Point Break. You should be grateful that the great Tony Stark is giving you one of his kisses which he only reserves for the lovely ladies of Midgard."

 

With that statement, Tony lifted the Frog of Thunder and bestowed a passionate kiss to his lips. The billionaire could not help being dismayed, seeing Thor unchanged. "Sorry I couldn't be of help, Buddy. But, I do agree with Clint though. The taste of Loki's cock in your mouth is exactly like Grade A pudding."

 

"Yes, it is, isn't it," Thor agreed, with a devilish grin.

 

"I KNEW IT!" Loki pointed at his brother as he looked at Frigga. "I told you he did it deliberately, Mother!"

 

 "I am not saying anything more on the subject," Frigga stated firmly.

 

Thor was next passed on to Steve, who had turned visibly green at the thought of kissing a frog who had sucked another man's cock.

 

Fury noticed the Captain's discomfiture and turned a glowering eye toward him. "Let me ask you something, Captain. What are you prepared to do for Midgard?"

 

Steve swallowed hard. Closing his eyes, he gave Thor a chaste kiss on the forehead.

 

"HEY! Do it properly!" Tony scolded him at once.

 

Taking two heavy inhalations, Steve pressed his lips harder to the Thunder Frog, but to no effect. Still, there was regret in his voice as he placed Thor into Bruce's hands. "I am so sorry, Thor."

 

Ever of the scientific mindset, Bruce was not as squeamish about kissing a frog. After all, this was an experiment of sorts. He gave a tender kiss to Thor's lips, but as expected, nothing happened.

 

"Let's see if the love of parents and kin can do the trick," Bruce recommended, placing the Thunder Frog in Odin's hands.

 

Odin gingerly raised his offspring-turned-amphibian to his wife, who simply smiled and said, "Let's do it together." The Allfather and Frigga then gave Thor loving kisses on his cheeks. Sadly, however, the spell remained unbroken.

 

All turned expectant eyes toward Tom, who promptly disentangled himself from Loki's offspring and determinedly stood up. "I guess it's my turn now." Taking Thor in his gentle grasp, the actor could not resist pointing out to the Liesmith, "You know, Loki. If I do end up breaking the spell, I will be marrying your brother."

 

"Do what you will!" Loki huffed heatedly. "I don't care about him anyway!"

 

Thor's eyes clouded at that reply, but Tom gave him a discreet, reassuring wink. "Don't worry, Thor," he whispered softly, wiping the tear that has formed in the corner of the Thunder Frog's eye. "I'll do my best to get you back to normal."

 

Loki could not stop himself from looking back, his green eyes widening in alarm. Tom seemed to move in slow motion as he drew Thor close to his lips.

 

"No, wait, I…"

 

**"STOP!"**

 

Everyone whirled toward the shimmering portal of the Tesseract which had opened once again. Standing before it was a very familiar tall, muscular figure dressed in a tight T-shirt and jeans. In his hands, he held an exact replica of Thor's Mjolnir.

 

"Holy shit, it's Thunder Fraud!" Tony gasped out.

 

Although still breathless, Chris Hemsworth grinned and pointed Mjolnir at the flummoxed heroes and Asgardians gathered in Gladsheim. Even Tom was just as shocked.

 

"I believe I have a say in whom Tom should kiss or not."

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it has taken a loooong time before I could update this. Things did not go well with work, and the whole matter left me severely depressed. I'm actually still feeling pretty low right now. Plus, I also have a pretty bad ear infection, so it really took considerable effort for me to write this chapter with its usual humor. But, I hope you'll understand. 
> 
> Anyway, by my estimate, there are only two more chapters to go and then we're done. Afterwards, I'll continue with "Five Sins" because I think that angsty story is more fitting to my rather low mood these days. 
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you like this new chapter that I've come up with. :)

**THE FROG PRINCE OF ASGARD**

**Copyright February 15, 2012 by Rory**

**Chapter 12**

 

Unlike his playful co-star, Chris Hemsworth preferred to project a low key mien. For one, he very much valued his privacy. Secondly, he certainly did not want to see his quiet married life disturbed by the shrieking fans that came with showbiz. But there was also that other reason, which he would much rather keep to himself under lock and key.

 

Chris would always say that he has a strong admiration for Tom. After all, what is there not to like about this charming Englishman who never fails to make him laugh? But, with time, the more he got to know his fellow actor, the more he found himself falling for him. It did not take long before his admiration turned into attraction and perhaps even affection. No one, however, will get him to admit that he has feelings for Tom, even under pain of torture.

 

This all changed when SHIELD Director Nick Fury stormed on set with Agent Maria Hill and a bunch of 'jack-booted thugs', as Stellan Skarsgard called them, right in the middle of a take. Before he could get over his initial shock, handcuffs were clamped down on a bewildered Tom's wrists and whisked off to God knew where. But Chris was a very resourceful Aussie, so it did not take long for him to determine where his co-star was taken.

 

Cutting a formidable pose like the Norse god he was portraying, Chris pointed his hammer—which was heavy enough to cause a dent in someone's skull—at the flummoxed superheroes and Asgardians gathered in Gladsheim and demanded, "Who called me 'Thunder Fraud'?"

 

To that query, everyone took a single step back, leaving a startled Tony Stark all alone. Clint even went so far as to push him forward, reminiscent of that delightful scene from that movie about a trash-compacting robot.

 

"Traitors!" Tony growled at his comrades.

 

"I'll deal with you later," Chris said menacingly. He then marched toward a familiar individual standing near the dais and swept his slim figure into his arms. "Come on, Tom. We're going home." He could not help but feel delighted as hands tightened around his neck.

 

Before he could storm off, Tom—who was still holding Frog Thor in his hands—timidly put in, "Uh, Chris? That's not me you're carrying in your arms. That's Loki."

 

Disbelief was mirrored on Chris' face as his head whirled toward the Trickster, who simply waggled his fingers and greeted, "Hello!"

 

The Aussie reacted swiftly, realizing he was carrying a viper in his arms. He dropped Loki on the floor.

 

"HOW DARE YOU DROP THE GOD OF CHAOS!" Loki roared in righteous indignation.

 

Ignoring the ranting god, Chris reached for the Englishman and started dragging him away. But Tom jerked his arm out of his co-star's grasp.

 

"Tom, what do you think you're doing?"

 

"Thor needs my help, Chris. Give me just a few minutes, that's all."

 

Chris swept an angry arm to everyone in the hall. "These people practically kidnapped you. You don't have to help them."

 

Tom exhaled, struggling to be very patient. "Chris, Loki turned Thor into a frog. Seeing that he is a superhero and has never once asked for assistance from anyone, I think it only right that someone helps him in turn."

 

"And that person would be you."

 

"It's just a kiss!"

 

"A KISS THAT I WANT YOU TO RESERVE FOR ME!"

 

Chris' hand instantly flew to his mouth. But it was too late to take back what he had just unwittingly blurted out. Worse, everyone has gone deathly silent, especially Tom who was staring at him rather ominously.

 

Clint elbowed a shocked Steve in the side. "See," he whispered into the Captain's ear. "I told you those fanfic writers know something we don't. Next time, I'll let you read those hot Stony fics."

 

"STONY?" Tony's eyebrows lifted. "You mean, me? And him?" He pointed to Steve. The billionaire playboy philanthropist growled. "The first thing I do when I get back to Earth is to sue those fanfic writers."

 

"So…" That one word from Tom's lips caused a deep hush to fall upon the hall. "All this time, you've been hiding the fact that you have feelings for me. And what makes you think that I will reserve any of my kisses for you? Do you want your wife to kill me? Or do you want me to be just a fling for when we're filming a movie together?"

 

"No, Tom. I didn't…"

 

"If that's the case, then I'd much rather kiss Thor than you. At least Thor doesn't have any attachments."

 

"Excuse me," Loki interjected, not liking this sudden turn of events. "Who says Thor is not attached to anyone?"

 

Tom let out a mocking laugh. "What? Are you saying now that you are in love with Thor? Well, you're too late, Loki. Better me than you, right?"

 

Thor was already eagerly anticipating the kiss that the actor was about to bestow upon him. He quickly wiped his mouth of slime. Odin even managed to hand over a couple of mint leaves for him to chew on in order to freshen his breath.

 

But as Tom whirled around, at the same time lifting the Frog of Thunder to his lips, a muzzle—the same prop that they had used in the movie—was slapped on the lower half of his face. Before he could get it off, he heard the soft click of a lock. His bright blue eyes glowered with smoldering intensity at Chris who was twirling a tiny key on a chain.

 

Tom gestured furiously to the muzzle and then raised his right hand, palm up, demanding that the key be given to him.

 

Chris, however, shook his head. "I am so sorry, Tom. But I am serious about the fact that I want your first kiss to be with me. And I'll take that."

 

Tom's eyes flew wide as Chris took Thor out of his grasp. "As for you," Chris began, smirking at the resentful scowl on the Thunder Frog's face, "I'll be the one to kiss you. And you don't even have to worry about my marrying you since I have absolutely no interest in you. Besides, if my hunch is correct, I am pretty sure that you and I share similar bio-energies, same as Tom and Loki. If that were the case, I think I have better chances of breaking the spell that was cast upon you."

 

"I'M NOT KISSING YOU! I'M NOT A NARCISSIST TO WANT TO KISS SOMEONE WHO LOOKS LIKE ME!"

 

"Are you implying that _I_ am a narcissist?" Loki declared heatedly. "Mark my words, Thor! The more I will not kiss you!"

 

As they again deteriorated into a full blown squabble, with poor Tom reduced to angry mumbles underneath the muzzle, Bruce was fiddling with his tablet, struggling in vain to get everyone's attention, especially Chris'.

 

"Uh, Chris…" Bruce tried to interject. "Yes, I do agree that you share the same bio-energies as Thor, but I wouldn't kiss him if I were you because…"

 

It was too late though. As Tom tried to grab Thor back, Chris twirled on his toes, lifting the Thunder Frog high up in the air. As he brought Thor down, he pressed his lips to that slimy mouth.

 

Suddenly, there was a loud poof followed by a cloud of green smoke. As everyone stared, blinking, in shock, where once there was one frog, there now sat two. All in Gladsheim turned to Bruce with mouth agape.

 

The scientist sighed heavily, his broad shoulders slumping. "I was going to say that since Chris and Thor shared the same bio-energies, most likely, the spell would rebound on him and he too will turn into a frog."

 

Frog Chris turned to Frog Thor, his amphibian blue eyes flashing in fury. "Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?"

 

"Hah! How was I to know?" Thor ranted back. "You're the one who's too damned selfish, wanting a kiss from Tom for yourself. Serves you right!" He even thrust his tongue out at the Aussie.

 

Loki, in the meantime, has retrieved the key and removed the muzzle from Tom, who let out a relieved gasp.

 

"Uncomfortable, isn't it," Loki remarked wryly.

 

"I don't want that on me ever again," Tom agreed wholeheartedly. Scratching his head, he frowned at the two bickering frogs. "What are we going to do now?"

 

"It's your lips that are at stake here, Thomas," the Trickster said, shrugging.

 

"My lips? Loki, you started this mess. The LEAST you can do is kiss one of them."

 

"Now, why would I want to do that?"

 

"For heaven's sake! For once in your life, be honest with yourself, will you?"

 

Nick Fury could only roll his eyes at this sudden turn of events. Turning to the amused Avengers who were now sitting on the dais, he said, "Hill and I are going back. What about you guys?"

 

"I think we'll stick around," Tony said grinning, watching the funny scene before him. "Besides, I have big plans for renovating this palace."

 

"You will do nothing to my palace, Son of Stark," Odin yelled, only to be silenced by a slap to the back of his head from Frigga.

 

"Shut up, husband," Frigga declared pointedly. "I, for one, would like to have flushable toilets."

 

"Just call us if there's an emergency," Steve suggested, and Fury and Agent Hill disappeared through the Tesseract portal. "Now…what do we do with these guys?" He waved helplessly to the four figures that were about to engage in frustrated fisticuffs.

 

"Oh, let them be," Clint wagged his hand in dismissal. "They'll sort this out on their own."

 

"Yeah, besides, it's rather fun watching them when they're like this," Natasha agreed, a smile curling up the corner of her mouth. "I've never known Hiddles to spurt invectives like a sewer. And pretty eloquent too."

 

From inside his T-shirt, Tony pulled out a silver packet and popped it open. Lifting it to the two chuckling Frost Giants sitting behind him and Bruce, he inquired, "Blueberries?"

 

"Don't mind if we do," Helblindi accepted the offer, taking a few of the fruit candies for himself and Býleistr.

 

**"AAAARGH!!"**

 

That high-pitched roar caused silence to descend upon Gladsheim. All eyes focused on Thor, who was panting heavily.

 

"I've had enough!" the Frog of Thunder declared.  He then pointed Mini Mjolnir at Tom, who blinked at him in confusion. "Thomas Hiddleston, if I cannot get a kiss from you through honorable means, I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I will have to force one from you now."

 

"Now, hold on…"

 

But Thor had already given his hammer a few twirls, so that it propelled him toward the startled actor, only to be stopped by two webbed hands that grabbed his legs and forced him back down to the floor.

 

"HOW DARE YOU, HEMSWORTH!"

 

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING YOUR SLIMY LIPS ON TOM!"

 

There was a loud "Oomph!" as Thor decked the Aussie with Mini Mjolnir. Chris went flying through the air, colliding with a wet splut with Bruce's face.

 

"Uh, oh!" Steve said, seeing the green patches that were forming on the scientist's cheeks. "CODE GREEN! CODE GREEN!"

 

The Avengers scrambled out of the way, with Natasha and Clint escorting Odin and Frigga to the side, as Banner transformed into his raging green alter ego, the Hulk. Only Býleistr was in raptures, staring starry eyed at the heavily muscled behemoth.

 

Seeing the Hulk headed their way, Thor and Chris clung tightly to each other, begging earnestly, "PLEASE DON'T KILL US! WE'RE TOO LITTLE TO DIE!"

 

The Hulk snorted as he picked up the two frogs. He gave each a slobbering kiss, causing both Chris and Thor to fall into a dead faint.

 

"Hulk's kisses not work on slimy frogs," he grumbled, tossing the two insensate amphibians on the floor.

 

The Hulk stormed past them, making a straight line toward Tom and Loki, who were gaping back at him in growing terror.

 

Grabbing the Englishman and the Trickster by the front of their shirts, the Hulk lifted them so that he was glaring at them right in their faces. He shook them hard like rag dolls and roared, **"PUNY GOD AND PUNY MORTAL KISS FROGS NOW OR HULK SMAAAAASH!"**

 

To add to their greater mortification, Býleistr also went forward, his blue muscular form growing in bulk until he was the same size as the Hulk. But there was an uncharacteristic smile on his face as he peered over the raging Hulk's shoulder.

 

"I think you'd better do what he says, gentlemen," Býleistr suggested in a polite and suave baritone.

 

Seeing the Frost Giant behind him, the Hulk dropped Loki and Tom at once. He also grinned evilly. "Hulk like big blue Ice Man."

 

Býleistr purred with seductive delight. "The feeling is mutual."

 

Before anyone could react, the Hulk pounced on the Frost Giant, dragging Býleistr to the floor in a flurry of beefy arms and slobbering kisses.

 

 _"EEWWW!"_ Clint declared, clapping his hands over his eyes. "Can they even do that, with those muscles?"

 

Natasha winced, seeing them contort into a most unique position on the floor. "Looks like they can. Owww! That's got to hurt!"

 

"This takes 'public displays of affection' to an all new level," Tony said enthusiastically, picking up Bruce's fallen tablet. As he used the tablet to record the amorous scene before them, he added, "Oh, man! Hulk porn! I wonder how many hits I'm going to get when I put this on YouTube."

 

"Tony Stark! Shut that thing off!" Steve cried, as he tried to grab the tablet back, his cheeks as red as sugar beets.

 

"Helblindi-King, please get your brother and the Hulk out of the palace before their…rocking and thrusting…tears it apart," Odin requested of the elder Frost Giant.

 

"I would if I have control of the Tesseract," Helblindi pointed out.

 

But then, their attention was seized by the sight of Tom kneeling down before the two rousing frogs. He first picked up Chris gently in his hands.

 

"But…but…" There were tears glistening in the corners of Thor's eyes, as he raised his webbed hands beggingly.

 

"Chris first, then you Thor," Tom reassured him. "I promise."

 

"Tom…"

 

"Just shut up, Chris. You've caused enough trouble already."

 

Tom then closed his eyes and gave the Aussie a tender kiss. The Englishman did not need to open his eyes to know that he had broken the spell on Chris. He felt the frog in his hands growing bigger and heavier, his slimy skin turning into that of a brawny human's. Before long, Chris was holding him in his arms, embracing him tightly, and kissing him with raw passion.

 

It was Tom who pulled away first. "That's enough, Chris," he said breathlessly. "It's Thor's turn now, and no, I don't want to hear any arguments from you."

 

Loki watched, his whole body screaming its objection as Tom picked up Thor next. "Thomas, I think I should…"

 

But Tom simply ignored the Trickster, and pressed his lips to the Frog of Thunder. But…nothing happened. He opened his eyes, his eyebrows knitted together in a frown. He kissed Thor again and again. But still…nothing.

 

When Tom was about to kiss him again, Thor lifted a webbed hand and laid it over the curve of the mortal's jaw. "Thank you, Thomas. You need kiss me no more. You've already done your part."

 

"No, I refuse to believe that," Tom said, shaking his head. "Just one more kiss, Thor. I'm sure it will work this time."

 

But Thor shook his head. "It's alright. I've…accepted…that this is my lot. I will not be bothering…anyone…" He glanced briefly at Loki. "…With my troubles anymore."

 

Saying this, the Frog of Thunder trudged out of Gladsheim, his whole tiny frame slumped and dragging Mini Mjolnir behind him.

 

When the doors closed behind the forlorn amphibian, Tom rounded furiously on a stunned Loki. "What are you standing around for? Go after him!"

 

"But…but…"

 

"NOW, LOKI!"

 

Strangely enough, the God of Mischief did not argue with the mortal. He ran out of the hall, hurrying after Thor.

 

For awhile, silence fell upon everyone in Gladsheim. It was Frigga who spoke up first, clapping her hands. "In all the excitement, we never noticed that evening had already fallen. I am sure that you are all very exhausted. The servants will bring you to your chambers and have dinner served to you. I think we all need the rest." She threw an appalled glance at the two hulking behemoths still in heated sexual congress on the floor. "Except for these two."

 

The Avengers bowed to the wisdom of Asgard's Queen. Steve said in grateful acknowledgement, "We thank you for your hospitality, Madam."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chris was pacing nervously to and fro inside the chamber that was provided for him and Tom. The Englishman had left him earlier to check on Loki, which only prolonged his agony. He knew Tom was furious with him, and not just for causing such a terrible scene in the hall. There was the matter of his unwitting revelation of his true feelings for his co-star.

 

Groaning, Chris pounded his fist on his head. Sometimes, he can be such an idiot. How could Tom love him back when he was a married man?

 

The Aussie felt his heart stop when the door creaked open and Tom himself entered the chamber.

 

"Tom," he began hesitantly, as he watched his fellow actor close the door with a soft click, "I am sorry for…for everything. Not only did I make a mess of things in Gladsheim for Thor, I…I put you into a tight spot with my…feelings. I really don't know what to say or what to do right now and…"

 

Chris found himself rambling as Tom turned on his heels and slowly walked towards him, stopping only when they were face to face. Still, he could not stop himself from stuttering one apology after another.

 

A finger pressed gently to his lips stopped his stream of words. Looking at the handsome face of the older man before him, Chris saw the gentle glimmer in Tom's blue eyes.

 

All Tom whispered was, "I am so sorry for getting you into this mess."

 

And then his mind went blank as Tom's lips pressed upon his mouth.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Prelude to a Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go! >XD Sorry if there are any errors in this. I wanted to get this out before I do my deadlines. :p

**THE FROG PRINCE OF ASGARD**

**Copyright February 20, 2013 By Rory**

**Chapter 13**

 

A kiss… It should be a simple affair. Loki, albeit with great reluctance, would press his lips to Thor's and then the Frog Prince would be restored to his full glory as Asgard's Thunder God. But when it came to Thor and Loki, there was nothing cut and dried about their relationship. Even when things appear to be going smoothly, anything and everything will happen to make it go all awry.

 

Ironically, it was Tom who got an inkling that something was up. He and Chris were being led to their chamber by a servant, when he heard an insistent "Psst!" coming from the hallway behind him. As he turned, his eyebrows lifted at the sight of Natasha Romanoff at the far corridor, waving to him insistently. Chris seemed very distressed when Tom excused himself, but thankfully, the Aussie, possibly still guilt-stricken, just nodded and entered the room.

 

Striding over to the restless agent, Tom inquired, "And what can I do for you, Agent Romanoff?"

 

"Let me cut to the chase, Mr. Hiddleston," Natasha began in her usual blunt manner. "I want to watch you and Mr. Hemsworth have sex."

 

"I'm sorry?" Tom's jaw has dropped at that unexpected statement. "And what makes you think that Chris and I…"

 

"Call it a woman's intuition, but I have a…feeling…that you two will be doing something that will…expedite…the kiss between Loki and Thor."

 

Tom chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. "Well, I was thinking of…something. But…what makes you think that I will let you watch a most intimate moment?"

 

"It's an act of self-preservation, pure and simple," Natasha replied matter-of-factly. "Knowing the…habits…of my comrades, not to mention the nosiness of the people of this realm, I will not be surprised if they are plotting something so that they could witness Loki breaking the spell on Thor. They could already be doing something as we speak. However, unlike them, I am not stupid. If I were foolish enough to get caught peeking by Loki, with his powers… Let's just say I want to return to Midgard alive and kicking, thank you very much. Besides, if my hunch is correct, if I watch you and Chris, what you will probably be doing will be the same thing as what Thor and Loki will be doing in their own room. So, I get to watch some hot man-on-man action without the threat of magic."

 

Tom could not help but admire the perverted brilliance in the lovely agent before him. "Okay, but I do hope you will be discreet."

 

"Discretion is my middle name. Don't worry. I already found a way to sneak into your room. You won't know I'm there."

 

"But I know you'll be there. You just told me."

 

"Just imagine you're filming a sex scene in one of your movies, if that'll help any."

 

"I don't think that will help, but I'll keep it in my mind." Tom pursed his lips in a pout. "I really should warn Loki about what the others are planning though."

 

Natasha nodded firmly. "Yes, you should."

 

"If they are caught, it's bound to get ugly."

 

"I was counting on that." This time, there was a devilish smirk on the agent's face.

 

Tom could only shake his head. "You are a very evil woman, Agent Romanoff."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was Loki's turn to pace outside his bedchamber, chewing his knuckles nervously as he did so. Damn! It had to take his Midgardian lookalike to convince him that he truly has feelings for Thor. Just the thought of Hiddleston kissing his not-brother got his skin crawling. His only relief was that Thomas did not break the spell, as everyone hoped.

 

This meant that the solution to Thor's dilemma lay solely with him.

 

"Please don't tell me you're having second thoughts," a voice, so much like his own, remarked with dry annoyance.

 

"And what are you doing here, Thomas?" Loki retorted back. "You've already had your chance with Thor."

 

"Ooh! Touchy now, are you?" Tom said with a wry grimace. "If you don't want me kissing Thor again, you should be inside your room with him right now."

 

The Trickster snorted. "I'm just steeling myself for the important task that lies ahead."

 

"You don't have to raise your courage if your feelings for Thor are true," Tom remarked, laying a hand on the Aesir's shoulder. Loki did not know if his troubled senses were playing tricks on him, but he felt a brief power drain at that touch. Before he could demand to the mortal what he was doing, Tom gave him a couple of reassuring pats. "But…you should prepare yourself for the…peepers…who are planning to witness you kissing Thor to break the spell."

 

Loki stared, aghast, at the Midgardian. "WHAT?"

 

"Just be on your guard, Loki. And don't worry about raising enough nerves to do the deed. I promise I'll back you up."

 

At that cryptic comment, Tom walked away, waving his hand gracefully as he did so.

 

When the actor was gone, Loki exhaled slowly, feeling the steam coming out of his ears. If what Tom said was true…

 

Well, he was the God of Chaos after all. Potential peepers were definitely something he could handle.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Inside their private suite, Odin, Frigga and Helblindi were gathered around the Allfather's crystal ball, restless with anticipation.

 

"What's taking that fool boy so long?" Odin growled his impatience, tapping the crystal again with a gnarled finger. "If he is going to break the spell, he should be doing it now. Curses! It looks like Thor has already fallen asleep!"

 

Frigga sighed helplessly, seeing the tiny trembling figure curled up on his bed inside the dollhouse. "No, he's not asleep. Definitely crying though."

 

"I feel badly for Thor-Prince," Helblindi said in agreement, as he took another mouthful of popcorn which Tony Stark had earlier prepared for the momentous occasion. "Perhaps I should go down and throttle my errant older brother."

 

"If you do that, Loki will know that we are watching him." With a frustrated growl, Odin grabbed the crystal ball and started shaking it. "Damn it, boy! GIVE…US…SMUT…NOW!"

 

Both Frigga and Helblindi turned to the Allfather with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

 

To their stare, Odin retorted, "It's all your fault for letting me read all those torrid Thorki stories!"

 

"No no no no no! I never thought that the Allfather could be such a dirty old man! And he even has my equally perverted mother and younger brother with him. Shame on you three!"

 

Odin nearly dropped the crystal ball, seeing Loki within its shimmering face. The Trickster was shaking his head disapprovingly and wagging his finger to and fro.

 

Blushing, Frigga dipped her hand in Helblindi's popcorn bowl. "Helblindi-King and I are doing no such thing. We are just sharing a simple repast of popped corn."

 

"Excellent Midgardian dish!" Helblindi commented, struggling and failing to look innocent.

 

"Then I suppose I must give you viewing fare to compliment your meager meal," Loki said, grinning wickedly.

 

Before Odin could react, the image in the crystal ball changed to reveal dancing Muppets singing off-tune. There were even two heckling Muppets at the theater box, but Loki transformed them so that they resembled the Allfather and Heimdall.

 

From where he was standing in the hallway, Loki could not stop himself from chuckling, hearing his adoptive father's frustrated rant, "LOKI LAUFEYSON! I SWEAR ON MY FATHER'S NAME I WILL STRIP YOU OF YOUR MAGIC!"

 

"I want to see you try, Allfather," Loki snickered in glee, unaware of the two tiny figures that were creeping against the wall and were making their way toward the door of his chamber.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"This is ridiculous, Tony! We shouldn't be doing this!"

 

"Shut up! Clint already exposed you as the closet perv that you are, reading all those kinky fanfics. Just sit back, work on those controls, so we can both enjoy a great show."

 

"What we're doing is called 'invasion of privacy'!"

 

"We are just making sure that Loki kisses Thor. Of course, it'll be a huge bonus if they do something other than kissing."

 

Tony and Steve were sitting side by side inside their chamber with remote controls in their hands. The playboy scientist has come up with special goggles, using the tech from his Iron Man suit, which allowed them to see through the eyes of Tony's prototype action figures that were slowly but surely making their way toward Loki's room. Said action figures were even made in the exact likeness of their famous alter egos Captain America and Iron Man.

 

"Well, I'm not doing this anymore," Steve said adamantly, putting the remote down.

 

"Oh, don't be such a hypocrite!" Tony thrust the remote back in the stubborn Captain's hands. "You know you want to look. Besides, take this as the perfect opportunity for you to lose your outdated, prudish sensibilities. We're in the 21st century for chrissake! You should broaden your horizons."

 

An uncharacteristic smirk quirked up the corner of Steve's mouth. "Then, I guess I should take Clint's suggestion and read those Stony stories that he's been talking about."

 

Tony turned his head toward him, glaring. "There won't be any Stony fics for you to read once I buy AO3. In fact, I'll be imposing an all-out ban on all fics with yours truly paired with you. Ugh!" He even stuck out his tongue in disgust.

 

Wanting to turn the tables on the annoying scientist, Steve leaned over, causing Tony to move backward, and whispered, "Come on, Tony. You might even learn a thing or two from this old timer."

 

Unknown to the two men, their action figures were actually acting out their antics, so that it did not take long for Loki to discover the toys which were gesticulating frantically at his heel.

 

"And just what are you two doing?" Loki inquired menacingly, peering down at the action figures and knowing full well who were behind them.

 

Realizing that they were caught, Steve stammered, "Oh, nothing. We were just passing by."

 

"Really? You were passing by, and not even in your Midgardian forms. That seems…suspicious."

 

"Director Fury wanted to make sure that you break Thor's spell," Tony quickly made up an excuse. "Once the deed is done, we'll file a report." Somehow, being the pervert that he was, all common sense was thrown out the window as he added, "You may help us to spice it up a bit if you and Thor have some nice, hot makeup sex. That would be awesome."

 

"No, it wouldn't!"

 

"I agree with the Captain."

 

"Oh, come on, Loki! We know for a fact that you're not a virgin, having done the deed with a horse and a Frost Giant—"

 

"You're treading on dangerous territory, Son of Stark," Loki growled warningly.

 

"But," Tony continued, "If you need sex tips, Steve and I will be happy to help. Let us demonstrate."

 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

 

There was a moue of disgust on Loki's face as he watched the two action figures contort themselves into most creative sexual positions. With a snarl, he bent down and picked up the protesting figures.

 

"I think I am pretty much capable of handling my sex life on my own, gentlemen," Loki remarked, smiling grimly. "Now, how about I give you some head?"

 

Inside their chamber, both Steve and Tony winced as they watched Loki's gigantic fingers move toward their figures. There was a loud wrenching noise followed by static. There was no mistaking the fact that the Trickster had twisted off the heads of the action figures.

 

As Steve looked helplessly at the stunned man beside him, all Tony could say was "Ouch! That's gotta hurt!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Clint was steadfastly crawling his way through the vents of the palace of Asgard. Having arrived at the same conclusion as his fellow agent Natasha, the archer figured that the best way he could sneak a peek at what could be an amorous kiss and, hopefully, more between Thor and Loki was through stealth and a clear avoidance of any encounters with the God of Mischief's magic. For this important mission, he needed willing partners to help him, in this case, Loki's mischievous children.

 

Jormungand obviously knew all the secret pathways inside the palace, so he was the one leading the way for the SHIELD agent and his two siblings. Knowing a bit of seiðr himself, Fenrir cast a spell upon Sleipnir, shrinking the eight-legged horse so that he could follow them. However, to ensure the Midgard Serpent's cooperation, they needed to follow his orders. And that included wearing a particular disguise…

 

"Is this really necessary?" Clint asked for the umpteenth time, stretching Natasha's slinky black panties which snugly clung to his face. "I mean, if we're going to wear masks, I've got great black bonnets with holes cut out."

 

But Jormungand, who was wearing a delicate pink number, shook his head vehemently, hissing about the necessity to be dressed appropriately for the occasion.

 

Fenrir nodded in approval, his tongue flapping as briskly as the frills on the red panty he was wearing.

 

Sleipnir, whose upper face was concealed by a pair of Frigga's old bloomers, could only blush and ponder why he decided to tag along with his idiotic brothers and the naughty Midgardian to begin with. He was supposed to be the one among them with _sense_!

 

"Hey, Jormungand!" Clint tugged impatiently on the serpent's tail. "Are we there yet?"

 

Jormungand was about to hiss a reply when the vent they were crawling over suddenly opened up underneath them, and they found themselves falling with painful thuds to the floor. As they tried to painfully pick their aching bodies up, they stopped at once, a chilling going through their veins as a very familiar voice spoke up.

 

"And where do you think you're going?" Loki asked them, his face dark and grim.

 

A few minutes later, Loki sauntered out of the room, but not before leaving a command to his four doppelgangers. "Hope you enjoy the little entertainment I have prepared for you, Barton, children."

 

Before the door clicked shut behind him, anyone passing through the hallway would have caught a glimpse of the horrified archer and Loki's three children bent over the laps of the Trickster's doppelgangers, each of them with a paddle in their hands.

 

"LOKI, DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE US HERE!" Barton yelled in sheer terror as the paddle was about to be brought down on his naked butt.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

All potential peepers dealt with, Loki went back to his chamber. Seeing that there was no turning back now, he pushed down the latch and opened the door, closing it with a soft click behind him. He did not have to search for Thor. The Frog of Thunder was all too visible under the covers of his tiny bed inside the dollhouse, his fragile frame shaking as he cried.

 

There was a painful tug inside his heart at the sight of that pitiful form. Loki found himself compelled to go over to where his brother lay and gently peeled back the sheets.

 

"Please, Loki," Thor sobbed, as he curled into himself, squeezing his frame into the far corner of the bed. "Just leave me alone."

 

Rather than obey his brother's request, Loki carefully picked him up in his hands. Thor turned his head away, not wanting to look at the Trickster, but the tears of anguish that trickled from his closed eyes betrayed his true emotions.

 

Loki felt tears streaming down his eyes as well as he tenderly brushed away the wetness from the corners of Thor's eyes.

 

"I am so sorry for getting you into this mess, Thor," Loki whispered in sincere sorrow, as he drew his brother close and bestowed a sweet kiss upon his lips.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have it. The final chapter!! Thank you very much to all who have left comments and kudos on this fic, especially to those who have been patiently waiting for my very long updates! It was a great pleasure to write for you all! (Pardon me if there are any errors in this. Been up since 2 am. Will check again later once I print out a hard copy.)
> 
> Again, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! :D

**THE FROG PRINCE OF ASGARD**

**Copyright February 28, 2013 By Rory**

**Chapter 14**

 

Even before he made the decision to finally give his older brother a kiss, Loki had great expectations. He was hoping to feel cold slimy lips turn into that warm, stubbly Aesir mouth he had long ached for. Afterwards, with his formidable frame restored, Thor would sweep him off his feet and declare before all that Loki would be forgiven for his crimes and that he would become his queen. Most of all, he was anticipating the passionate consummation that was to follow.

 

At least, that was the plan going through Loki's mind after Jane Foster had failed to turn his brother back.

 

But he never expected such a painful, devastating failure.

 

As he withdrew his lips, his closed eyes crinkling and his eyebrows knitting in a confused frown, he could still feel those webbed hands touching his jaw. Undaunted, he kissed Thor again…and again…and again.

 

_No, it can't be!_

 

But as he opened his eyes, Loki beheld Thor's bulbous amphibian blue eyes blinking back at him, equally confused. And there was no mistaking the deep pain inside them.

 

"I…I don't understand," Loki stammered, shaking his head. "Maybe we should give it a few minutes, Thor. I'll kiss you again afterwards."

 

Before Thor could say something, Loki kissed him again…and again…and again.

 

There was nothing but utter dismay in Loki's troubled face as he pulled away. "What's going on? It shouldn't be like this."

 

Loki was about to kiss him once more, but Thor pressed a webbed hand on his lips. "No more, Brother. Please. It's very obvious now that even your kisses won't work. Just…just put me down please." The Frog of Thunder nearly choked at that last entreaty.

 

"Something's wrong. It isn't supposed to end like this," Loki stammered in complete bewilderment. "Just one more kiss, Thor. I'm sure it will work this time."

 

"Loki, it's alright."

 

"Wait! Why didn't I think of this earlier? Maybe I can find a counterspell in my spellbooks. Let me just check my books for a moment—"

 

"Please, Loki. Put me down."

 

There was a moment's stillness. Thor could feel his brother's hands trembling as he was set down on the floor. "Oh, don't worry, Loki," he declared in cheerful reassurance. "I'm pretty sure this is just a temporary setback resulting from all the excitement that we've had today. If it doesn't work now, we can try again tomorrow. I think all it needs is just a little more time and…"

 

The Thunder Frog's words were silenced by a warm drop that fell upon his head. He lifted his gaze a bit to see Loki kneeling before him, his hands closed into frustrated fists on his thighs. Loki's head was bent low, his eyes still tightly shut, but unable to hold the tears that poured out from them.

 

"I'm so sorry, Thor!" Loki sobbed bitterly. "This is all my fault! You wouldn't be like this if it weren't for me!"

 

"No, Brother, _I_ am sorry," Thor said with a forlorn shake of his head. "It had to take this incident for me to realize just how much pain I have caused you. I understand now why you have done the things that you did. I could only blame myself for being so insensitive to your feelings."

 

"But my jealousy is no excuse to do this to you!" Loki cried even harder. "I _am_ a monster! Everyone is justified in hating me!"

 

Thor hurried over to the Trickster, laying his hands on his brother's knee and shaking it emphatically. "No, you are no monster, Loki! I will not have you saying that about yourself! And I will persist on stating this fact until you start believing it!"

 

Loki swiped the tears away from his face with his hand and smiled weakly. How could his brother still believe in him after all his transgressions? "I cannot promise that I could change, Thor. I am what I want…"

 

"And you do what you want," Thor concluded with a grin.

 

"Yes, you're right. I do what I want." Loki stretched out his cramp legs in preparation to stand. "And what I want to do now is to hit my books and find a way to break the spell that I have placed on you."

 

"No, not tonight. It's time for you to rest, Loki. Now up to bed with you."

 

Loki could not help but be amused to see his brother holding on to his ankle, making sure he went straight to his bedside. For once, the naughty Frog of Thunder even turned around, giving his adopted brother a modicum of privacy so that he could slip out of his clothes. As Loki crept into bed, he watched as Thor gave him a bow and was about to march off to his bed in the dollhouse.

 

Such gallantry should not go unrewarded.

 

Thor croaked in surprise as gentle hands lifted him up. Before he knew what was happening, Loki had settled him comfily on top of his feather down pillow and even tucked the blanket under his chin. This was followed by a sweet, lingering kiss upon his slimy lips. Thor could only be thankful for the fact that Loki had snuffed out his bedside candle so that he did not see the deep red blush that formed on his older brother's cheek.

 

"Good night, Thor," Loki whispered as he covered the Thunder Frog with his warm hand.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

That night, Loki was having a most sweet dream. In his dream, he found himself waking up to tender fingers running through his silk black hair. His eyelids fluttered open and he smiled, beholding Thor's handsome face before him, an equally wistful smile on his face.

 

Loki reached out and caressed the light beard on his brother's cheek. For a moment, he thought he could actually feel it rasp against his palm.

 

"Is this a dream, Thor?" he asked.

 

"I suppose so," Thor replied with a chuckle. "When we lay together, I was still a frog."

 

"Maybe you are still one." Loki reached under the blanket and let his hand run down Thor's broad back. "You still feel slimy under my palm."

 

"That's just sweat, Brother dear." In turn, the Thunder God groped between the Trickster's legs and found his semi-hard erection leaking with pre-come. "You're the one who's slimy, Loki."

 

Loki laughed as he felt a much harder member prod insistently between his thighs, wetting them with copious slick. "You're the slimier one, Thor." He then threw the covers off them completely, exposing their bare bodies to the cool night air. "And I want you to fill me with it to the brim."

 

Eagerly, Thor turned on his side, so that he was laying full length on top of Loki. He kissed his brother on his broad forehead. "I will fill you up in a while, little brother," he murmured slyly, drawing a frustrated groan from Loki. "For now, I want to have _my_ fill of _you_."

 

"Why? Isn't that little taste that you had of my body in my bath enough for you?"

 

"No."

 

Loki draped his arms around Thor's neck as he pulled him down, only to feel lips nibbling at his earlobe, causing him to giggle. "You really are a pervert."

 

"Oh, I'm all that and much more," Thor mumbled as he captured Loki's lips with his mouth. Loki let out a pleased purr as Thor's tongue flicked and poked at his own lingual organ, before letting it glide over the inner lining of his cheeks. "Uhmm…you taste so good."

 

"Come now, Thor. Are you telling me that you're already satisfied with just plundering my mouth?"

 

"But I've only just begun. Be patient, little one."

 

Loki thrust his hips upwards toward Thor's pelvis. "Does that feel 'little' to you?"

 

"Patience, patience," Thor replied, nipping at the prominent bump in his brother's throat, as he patted that poking erection.

 

His hand slick with the Trickster's essence, Thor slid his palm up toward Loki's upper body, rubbing the slippery fluid over the firm chest, fingers lingering over the taut nubs. Loki could only whimper and arch his body helplessly into his brother's deft hands.

 

With a chuckle, Thor sat up on his haunches, pulling Loki to him in a higher, kneeling position. Loki let out a keening cry as his brother pressed his lips to a hard nipple, nipping at the peak with his teeth. Moaning lusciously, he wrapped his arms around Thor's head, bidding him to suckle upon his tit.

 

"Tell me, Brother," Thor muttered lasciviously. "Who suckles upon you better? Me or Sleipnir?"

 

Loki swatted the back of the elder god's head. "Don't ruin the moment for me, Thor."

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Thor mumbled, as he licked his way to the other neglected tit.

 

Loki let out a shudder as he squeezed his legs together. "If you keep on doing that, I will come sooner than I'd want."

 

"Then why don't you?" the Thunder God grinned up at his younger brother, pulling the nipple with his teeth.

 

Loki let out a low growl, trying to push Thor's head lower at that particular part of his body that was making plain and clear its dire need. He gasped as a wet hot tongue licked a trail from his sternum, the tip poking once, twice at his navel, down to his crotch. "Gods, Thor, don't torment me anymore!" Loki cried, seeing his brother's blue eyes peeking at him through the dark curls of his pubes.

 

Devilishly, Thor declared, "Let the torment commence!" With lips pursed, he pressed his mouth to the weeping head of the Trickster's cock.

 

"Thoooorrrrrr!" Loki growled his frustrated need, drawing a chuckle from the Thunder God which sent vibrations shooting up his shaft straight to his tightening balls.

 

His growls soon turned into whines and moans as Thor sucked in the bulbous head and took him deep, deep down his throat. Thor placed his hands on his brother's hips, urging him to thrust. And Loki was only too happy and desperate to succumb to that urging. With the grace of a dancer, Loki plunged his hard cock again and again down Thor's throat. For his part, Thor milked that member for all it was worth with the muscles of his throat, letting his tongue glide and slide over that veined shaft.

 

True to his words, it did not take long for Loki to reach the brink. As he threw his head back, crystal drops of sweat flying from his hair, Loki spilled his seed, which Thor imbibed with utter voraciousness. He let Loki flop backward wearily onto the mattress, but with his long legs still draped over his brother's shoulders.

 

Thor could not help but grin, seeing how debauched his younger brother looked, with his pale body glistening with sweat, his thin lips now full and flushed, and his cock slowly rousing once more to the intense scrutiny.

 

"You are my pudding, Loki," Thor said greedily. "And I have no intention of sharing you with anyone."

 

"Have your fill of me then," Loki breathed out huskily, letting his fingers display invitingly his two openings. "Have your pick, Thor."

 

"I'll have both, if you don't mind."

 

With his cock already slick from the fluids that continued to leak from his slit, Thor slid hard and deep into Loki's female orifice. Loki wailed in pleasure as that blunt head struck his clit, causing multi-colored lights to flash before his eyes. Flinging his arms around the Thunder God's back, Loki permitted Thor to set a frenzied pace, driving his cock again and again inside him until he thought that he would black out from the intense sensations that were being elicited from him. But Thor, to his exasperation, also reached the edge too soon, as he came with a frustrated groan.

 

Collapsing on top of Loki, he groaned miserably, "I'm sorry. This is so embarrassing."

 

Loki kissed his sweaty temple. "Don't worry, Brother Dearest. We still have the whole night ahead of us. Let's make the most of this dream while we still can."

 

Indeed, in the hours that followed, Thor and Loki made full use of the time that they had together. Ever generous, Thor permitted his brother to take him. Loki could only stare mesmerized as the God of Thunder writhed beneath him with every punishing thrust into his body. But in the end, it was Loki who was generous of himself.

 

In their last passionate coupling, Loki was again on his back and Thor was pounding into his ass. His bedroom echoed with the wet sounds of skin slapping against skin as well as the squelching of fluids within a much used hole. With a tremulous groan, Thor came one final time. As he gently pulled out of Loki, his fingers went down to caress those still open orifices from which trickled his seed.

 

Loki embraced Thor longingly as his green eyes focused on a spot on the ceiling. In his arms, he could feel Thor's body tense. "Sleep, Thor. You're tired. No, _we're_ both exhausted."

 

"But I don't want to wake up from this dream," Thor protested wearily.

 

Loki kissed the God of Thunder pursed lips, feeling himself slowly succumbing to the need for slumber. "I swear to you, Thor. I will turn you back. And when I do, we shall make this dream a reality."

 

That was all the reassurance that Thor needed. Soon, the Trickster heard the low rumble of his brother's snores. Those snores proved to be soothing to him, and Loki drifted off to sleep as well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Loki woke up the following morning, sunlight was pouring through his bedroom windows. He sat up with a painful groan, and he was dismayed to find the empty spot on his pillow. Remembering his vivid dream last night, he blushed in sheer embarrassment, especially when he felt the stickiness between his thighs. He hoped Thor was not angry with him for revealing his base desires for his brother in a dream.

 

What made him pause, however, was the throbbing ache in both his orifices. He slapped a hand to his face. Did he actually fiddle with himself in place of the Dream Thor? How was he going to explain his amorous behavior to his brother?

 

Before he could get his frazzled nerves settled, the door to his chamber burst open and a cheerful Tom ran inside and jumped into his bed with a happy cry of "Good morning, Loki!"

 

"Stop bouncing the bed, Thomas," Loki snarled, grabbing a pillow to place under his aching nether parts.

 

"I see you and Thor have had a rather steamy time last night," Tom said knowingly with a wink.

 

Loki's eyebrows knitted together in a confused frown as he started at the bubbly Midgardian. "What—"

 

"You broke the spell on him, Loki," Tom declared, surprised that the god had not realized what he had done yet. He then added with a shrug, "Well, you needed a not-too-subtle nudge from yours truly. But it was worth it in the end, don't you think? I don't think Chris has anything to complain about either. Agent Romanoff couldn't stop gushing over the live sex show she got last night."

 

Suspicious green eyes focused on the mortal lying sprawled on his bed. "What exactly did you do, Thomas?"

 

"Remember how Bruce said that you and I shared similar bio-energies, except that I don't have magic. Last night, before you dealt with those peeping toms, I…borrowed…some of your magic. I used it to sort of…manipulate…you into confessing your true feelings for Thor. I must admit that I was dismayed when it didn't work at first. But I was so happy that it did in the end. From the look of you, I can tell that Chris and I did it right last night."

 

Loki turned his head away so that the mortal would not see his blush. "Where is Thor now?"

 

As if on cue, Chris entered the room arm in arm with the Thunder God, as if they were the best of friends. Loki felt tears well up in his eyes, seeing his brother restored to his full glory. Overwhelmed by his emotions, the Trickster could not say a word. In the end, he settled for opening his arms to the elder god, gesturing for him to come. Laughing, Thor strode toward the bed and let the younger god hug him tightly.

 

"I'm alright now, Loki," Thor whispered, as he gave the Trickster a sweet peck on the cheek. "Thanks to you."

 

"No," Loki brushed away his tears, watching as Chris approached Tom and gave him a steamy kiss on the lips. "We have Thomas to thank for this."

 

"I only encouraged you with your own magic, Loki," Tom corrected him. "You did everything yourself."

 

"Thank heavens this whole mess is over!"

 

All four men turned to behold Odin with Frigga beside him, her hand tucked on the crook of his arm. "For a while there," the Allfather continued, "I thought I'd have to tie Loki down and have Thor have his wicked way with him."

 

"I already did a lot of wicked things to Loki last night, Father, and I didn't have to tie him up," Thor said smugly.

 

Chris clapped his hands over his ears. "Way too much information, Thor!"

 

Tony and Steve happened to be passing by in the hallway outside. "Well, I, for one, am very glad that we're finally going home," the Captain remarked with visible relief. "Tony was starting to get all loopy with me."

 

"Moi? Loopy?" Tony asked with a raise of his dark eyebrows. "How can I get loopy when I missed the Snog of the Century?" He then handed a large blueprint to Frigga. "I already made a nice flushable toilet for you in your bedroom, Your Majesty. Those are just the plans for the pipes for Asgard. But, I can give you a reasonable discount for toilets. I'll be happy to transport everything to you via the Tesseract."

 

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," Frigga graciously shook his hand. "I was getting tired of lugging buckets myself, especially considering that my husband often forgets to clean up after himself."

 

"Did you have to tell him that, woman?"

 

"However," Tony glowered darkly at Loki, "you owe me for ruining my action figure prototypes." He raised the two headless figures in his hands. "I was looking to earning millions with these things."

 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Loki said with mock sincerity. "Let me fix them for you."

 

With a wave of his hand, he let seiðr energy flow through the figures, fixing all the broken parts and putting the heads back in place. Before long, Tony was holding two toys looking as good as new.

 

"EXCELLENT!" Tony exclaimed. Already you can see, dollar signs flashing in his eyes.

 

"Oh, wait!" Loki called out to him, catching the billionaire's attention. "I hope you don't mind. I've programmed a new function into them."

 

With another wave of his hands, the action figures began to move. Tony's jaw dropped as he watched the Captain America figure push the Iron Man toy down on his palm, straddled it, and began pumping at a furious pace.

 

"WAAAH!" Tony let the toys dropped from his hands and stomped them with his feet. As he was dragging a laughing Steve away, he paused for a moment to wag a finger at the Trickster. "I'm suing you. I'm not sure for what yet. But definitely you'll be hearing from my lawyer."

 

"No, you're not because WE'LL be suing him first," they heard Clint Barton announce outside the window. All watched as poor Barton lugged behind him a small cart, with Loki's three children bawling inside it. Hawkeye had tied a small pillow to his still smarting ass. With an anguished sob, the Avenger threatened, "Mark my words on this, Ex-Boss. I am suing you for child and ex-sidekick abuse."

 

Natasha popped up at the window, puffing a victory cigar. "Damn it, Loki! You should've told me that you were planning to do that to Clint."

 

"I thought you were too busy watching Thomas and Chris."

 

"That I was," the Black Widow blew out a perfect smoke ring. "And, man, was it HOT!"

 

Helblindi pushed between the onlookers at the door, bearing the Casket of Ancient Winters in his hand. To Loki, he said, "Thank you, Brother, for being the one to break Thor's spell, as I had hoped. With the Casket returned to us, the sufferings of the people of Jotunheim will finally come to an end. Plus…" The Jotun king tittered excitedly, "We're going to have Royal Wedding. Can you believe it?"

 

Loki's head whipped to Thor. "Thor, don't tell me…"

 

"No," Thor countered, "I was planning to talk to Father about it later."

 

Helblindi wagged his hand. "I wasn't talking about you two, although I will insist that you get me as your wedding planner. I was talking about…"

 

Before he could say anything more, a very delighted Byleistr showed up bearing Bruce Banner over his shoulders. "I'm getting married, Brother!" By squeaked. "Aren't you happy for me?"

 

All eyes focused on Bruce, who could only shrug helplessly. "I don't really know what the Big Guy did last night, but if it keeps him happy and calm, I'm all for it. And besides…" He turned slightly from the tablet he was tinkering with, smiling at the blushing Frost Giant. "…I like By a lot!"

 

Shocked by this sudden turn of events, Loki could only stammer, "I'm very happy for you."

 

"Anyway," Bruce continued tapping on his tablet, "the reason why By and I decided to drop by for a sec before we leave for Jotunheim is because I forgot to give you and Tom a warning."

 

Chris and Thor could not help being amused by the identical expressions of perplexity on their lovers' faces. "Warning?" Tom asked. "What do you need to warn us about?"

 

"I was going to warn you that you shouldn't have sex within 24 hours after breaking the spell. It takes time, you see, for the transformation to be complete. And since frogs are known for being…prolific, I was afraid that you two might end up…well, you know…conceiving…"

 

"What?" Tom exclaimed. "Are you saying that Loki and I might get _pregnant_?"

 

"With frogs," Bruce added.

 

"That's ridiculous! Don't forget that I'm human. I'm pretty sure Loki has no such problems either."

 

"Well, there is that time with Svaðilfari," Odin was about to point out. But Frigga grabbed his ear and dragged him away.

 

"Well, if you guys are sure you're alright," Bruce said shrugging, as he was hauled off by Byleistr with Helblindi following them. "I'll be seeing ya at Jotunheim then."

 

Loki, however, has turned visibly pale, especially remembering that horrifying dream he had. Shaking himself of the memory of the nightmare, he blurted out, "Thomas is right. I am very sure that your concerns are unfounded."

 

"Of course my dearest Loki will not be giving birth to a frog," Thor declared. "We shall have beautiful children with golden hair and pretty eyes, right, Chris."

 

"I agree with you there, Thor," Chris said, as he exchanged high fives with the God of Thunder. Patting the bed, he invited, "Now how about you two get out of bed and join us for a late breakfast?"

 

Loki and Tom were about to follow suit, only to stop, the color draining from their faces, as Chris and Thor squatted down and started hopping toward the door, croaking "Ribbit" in unison. Pausing at the doorway, they slowly straightened up, turned toward the two still figures on the bed, and burst into laughter.

 

"Would you look at your faces?" Chris choked on his chuckles.

 

"If we do have tadpoles, I'm pretty sure that they'll be adorable," Thor giggled merrily.

 

The laughing men rushed out of the bedroom with pillows, vases, and other items trailing in their wake as Loki and Tom yelled furiously within, **_"JUST DIE YOU TWO!"_**

 

 

**END**


End file.
